Ipswich Dreams: The hunter
by ryliegirl
Summary: Sequal to Ipswich Dreams. A new girl with a dark secret and mission come to Spencer with one goal revenge. But on who? Will a new love stand in her way? Will new friends stand in her way? Disclaimer: Don't own the covenant!
1. The New Roommate

**Hey readers here the sequal to Ipswich Dream. Check out my profile for pics of the new character. I know it starts out slow but i needed to get the introductions over with.**

**please r&r. enjoy**

* * *

Of all the places Kayla could have ended up she was sent to Ipswich. A small town full of secrets. Now she was pulling into the parking lot of Spencer Academy, her new home for the next 4 months. She brought her red Jeep Wrangler to a stop and turned off the engine. Pushing her aviators on to her head she stepped out. She grabbed her purse and duffle bag and headed up the steps. After asking a freshman for directions Kayla headed for her dorm room. Climbing up the stairs she turned to the left and counted the rooms down until she came across hers; Room 315.

Slowly she slid her keys in to the lock and turned it. Pushing the door open she saw two twin beds separated by a night stand. One side of the room was covered in scattered school books and a pile of dirty cloths. Then laying in the bed to the left was a blonde haired boy and a brown haired girl. They had the covers pulled up to their chest and from what Kayla could see the boy had no shirt on. He had his arms wrapped protectively around her as they slept soundly.

An alarm sounded from the night stand slowly waking the sleeping pair. The blonde boy reached back and pushed the alarm to the floor while the girls moaned and rolled closer to his chest. "We're late." She mumbled.

"So their just have to wait a few more minutes." The boy replied. "Who's idea was it to leave this early on a Friday."

"Caleb's." The girl answered.

Kayla cleared her throat drawing their attention to the door way.

"Who the hell are you?" The bay asked defensively sitting up and pulling the girl behind him.

"Kayla Michaels, this is my room." Kayla answered not missing a beat.

"Oh, you must be my new roommate." The girls said pushing the boy back and standing up out of bed. She was wearing an oversized black tank top and short sweat shorts. "I'm Taylor and this is Reid. Sorry about this ,I thought you wouldn't be here until tomorrow."

"Hi." Kayla said.

"Don't mind Reid he get a little protective." Taylor offered. Reid grinned smugly as he stood up. He was wearing a black pair of sweat pants and no shirt. "So I guess you can pretty much figure out what side of the room is yours."

"The side with nothing on it. Got it." Kayla replied.

"Ok." Taylor sighed. She turned away and shot an awkward look at Reid who just shrugged. Taylor grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and headed for the bathroom. Reid fallowed her grabbing some cloths out of a draw. Kayla heard whispers and giggles coming from behind the door.

Kayla dropped her bag on the bed and looked around. It was a nice size room, a little bigger then what she was use to but then again she never had a room mate before.

"Damn it Taylor you where suppose to meet us ten minutes ago." A brown hair blue eyed boy said storming into the room.

"Oh you're not Taylor." The boy said once he noticed Kayla standing there. Kayla was a beautiful girl with brown hair and intriguing honey colored eyes. She was pettite with and about th eheight of Calebs girlfriend Sarah.

"No I'm not." Kayla replied turning around to face her bed.

"Do I have the wrong room?" The boy asked.

"No, this is my new roommate Kayla." Taylor said leaning against the bathroom door frame. She was dressed but she still had a toothbrush in her mouth. Reid stood behind her brushing his teeth as well. Kayla gave a little wave.

"Kayla, this is my brother Tyler." Taylor introduced them.

"Hi." Tyler blushed slightly.

"Hey." Kayla replied.

"So did Reid stay here last night?" Tyler said turning his attention to Taylor.

"Tyler we've had this discussion." Taylor warned. "I thought you where cool with us."

"Yes, but not you two sleeping together." Tyler hissed.

"Calm down Baby Boy we just fell asleep watching some movie. You can even ask Kayla we where dressed when we got up this morning." Reid said stepping out of the bathroom. He was wearing an all black ensemble complete with black fingerless gloves.

"Reid, I should have known you where with Taylor." Another dark haired boy said walking into the room fallowed by a boy with shaggy brown hair, a dark haired girl and finally a blonde.

"Who are you?" The shaggy haired boy asked siad slightly rude and protective.

"Kayla, the new roommate." Kayla answered sounding agervated. "What is this grand central station?"

"Close, this is Caleb, Sarah, Kate and Pogue." Taylor said going down the line. "We're leaving for the weekend and like usual were late."

"Speaking of which we need to leave now." Caleb said.

"Ok, ok." Reid said sluggishly grabbing two bags and walking out of the room.

"Nice to meet you." Sarah and Kate smiled as they left. Caleb and Pogue waved fallowing the girls.

"Bye." Tyler added also leaving.

"Sorry about that. Their just use to it being just me in here." Taylor apologized. "I'll be back late Sunday night then maybe we could get to know each other some more."

"Sounds just peachy." Kayla said sarcastically.

"Fine." Taylor said sensing her attitude. Taylor nodded her head and left the room.

"Now I can start my assignment." Kayla whispered to herself. Kayla set to work unpacking and setting up her laptop. She sat down at her desk and began shifting through several electronic files her boss had given her.

----

"Hey Taylor, what's with your new roommate?" Caleb asked from the passengers seat of Tyler's SUV; they where on their way to Pogue's parents cabin for a weekend getaway. School started again after Christmas break on Monday and the gang just need some time to relax after a eventful Christmas holiday. It had been two weeks since their run in with Chase but it felt like just yesturday. Taylor moved back into the dorms after Reid's parents returned for their cruise along with Sarah, Kate and Tyler. Reid wondered in and out shifting between his parens house, his dorm room and Taylors.

"I have no idea she didn't seem very happy to me." Taylor answered from the very back where she was sitting with Reid.

"She seemed nice enough to me." Sarah added from the back seat next to Kate and Pogue.

"You think every one is nice." Kate laughed.

"I have a weird feeling about her." Reid stated.

"Why?" Taylor asked. She was spread out on the very last row of seats with her feet laying over Reid's lap.

"I just get a bad feeling from her." Reid admitted.

"Pogue, how long is the drive to the cabin?" Kate asked laying her head on Pogues shoulderchanging the subject.

"It's about three and a half hour from my house." Pogue answered.

"Great, that's three more hours stuck in a car with the giggling love birds back there." Kate said pointing to Taylor and Reid. Reid was tickling Taylor feet and she was laughing and squirming around. Finally Reid pulled her closer so her head was lying on the seat as he shifted to lay on top. He kissed her neck trailing up to her lips. There was a loud smacking sound fallowed by Reid yelling "Ouch!"

Reid turned his deadly gaze over to where Pogue sat in front of them. Pogue had reached back noticing Reid's devilish behavior and smacked him on the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Reid demanded.

"Don't fool around in a car with your girls friends' brothers." Pogue answered.

"Brothers?" Reid questioned.

"Yes Brothers." Caleb shouted from the front. "Now get off of Taylor."

Reid reluctantly returned to a sitting position as Taylor pushed herself up again. As the ride progressed Pogue switched into the driver seat (since he was the only on who knew where the cabin was) with Kate next to him to keep him awake. Tyler sat in the middle row and slept against the door. Caleb had his head tilted back on the neck rest asleep with Sarah sleeping with her head on his shoulder. In the back were Reid and Taylor. Reid was turned in the seat with his back against the window. Taylor was curled up with her head in his lap as they both slept.


	2. A Brothers Worry

**Sorry it took so long to update, i should have the next chapter up soon as well. Enjoy and as always i love reading your reviews so keep them up!**

* * *

"Hey, we're here." Pogue announced as he pulled into the dirt drive way of his parents cabin. It was a four bedroom two bath, two story cabin just off the lake. The wood paneling and brown roof surrounded by trees helped it blend into the hills.

Slowly the group of travelers stirred awake. Groggily they pilled out of the SUV to look at their weekend home. The boys grabbed the suit cases while the girls went to scout out the cabin. It was a quaint little cabin decorated with a country feel, unlike Pogue's mother usual taste. There was a little kitchen with a propane stove and oven, a small refrigerator and microwave. There was one full bathroom down stairs across the hall from the master bed room (which Pogue already called). Up the narrow set of stairs were three more bedrooms and a bathroom. All of the rooms consisted of either a full or queen sized bed and a small closet. After losing at rock paper scissors Taylor was forced into one of the room with a full size bed while Sarah claimed the room with the queen sized bed. Taylor walked into her weekend room and flopped down on the bed. It was a cozy room with a welcoming feeling.

Reid threw the bags on the floor and jumped on to the bed with Taylor.

"Hello." Reid smiled.

"Hello." Taylor smiled as he brought his lips to hers.

"Reid, get off my sister." Tyler yelled as he walked up the steps.

Reid reluctantly rolled away. "Every time we get interrupted." Reid sighed.

"Not every time." Taylor winked. Taylor left Reid to grab the bags and moved them to the closets. Reid lay on the bed and turned on the small tv. It was a good thing Pogue's parents had cable installed in all the bedrooms.

"Is that all your going to do this weekend?" Taylor laughed as she sat on the bed next to him.

"This and a few… other things." Reid smiled devilishly.

"Hey," Sarah called from the hall way. " We're going to walk down to the lake. You want to come?"

"Um as much fun as that sounds I think we'll pass." Reid answered for them. Taylor just shrugged.

"Fine, we'll be gone for about an hour. I'll give you a warning call." Sarah winked walking away with a smile. Reid listened closely as he heard the other leave.

"You hear that?" Reid asked.

"No." Taylor answered honestly.

"Exactly." Reid smiled rolling over. He pulled Taylor closer to him and touched her lips with his. "We're alone in a cold cabin. And I need to be warmed up."

"I think I can help with that." Taylor smiled kissing him back.

-----

"Hello?" Kayla answered her ringing cell phone. "Yes sir I am here and I am reading through the files now…..Yes sir I will…. I'll keep you posted." Kayla hung up and sighed. She turned her attention back to the screen in front of her.

-----

"I need a shower." Taylor laughed. She sat up from the bed pulling the sheet with her. She wrapped it around her bare body and shuffled off to the bathroom.

"A shower sounds like a good idea." Reid smiled fallowing her. Reid skipped down the hall after Taylor.

"Reid, come on I really need to rinse my hair." Taylor said several minutes later. Reid had her cornered in the shower. She was pressed against the cold tile as he kissed her neck and then her shoulder. Taylor pushed him back slightly. With a sigh he let her pass him to rinse her hair. Taylor let the warm water run over her as Reid stood back and waited.

"Stop staring, you're making me nervous." Taylor said.

"I'm just admiring." Reid smiled.

"Well stop." Taylor said turning around to turn the water off. Reid handed her a towel. She wrapped it around under her arms as Reid wrapped his around his waist. Taylor stuck her head out of the bathroom door and looked around. After discovering that they where still alone Taylor and Reid raced across the hall and into their room. They quickly changed into their cloths after receiving Sarah's warning call. Taylor stood in the bathroom blow drying her after she changed into a pair of jeans ans a snug blue sweater, as Reid, once again all in black, once again lay across the bed watching TV. Sarah came bouncing up the stairs to fetch them.

"Hey you guys ready for dinner?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. I'm starving." Taylor answered yelling over the blow dryer.

"Good we're leaving in five for the pool hall." Sarah informed them.

"We traveled nearly four hours for another pool hall?" Taylor asked.

"You know the boys." Sarah shrugged turning to go into her room where Caleb already was. Together Reid and Taylor walked back down the stairs to meet the other. Tyler was sitting on the couch with Pogue while Kate was in the bathroom fixing her hair. Soon Sarah and Caleb joined them. Slowly they all filed out of the cabin and back into Tyler's SUV. It was a night just like any other. The boys played pool while the girls talked and danced around. They returned to the cabin at around mid night and settled down.

-------

In the early hours of the morning Taylor woke up feeling the erg to go to the bathroom. She slowly pushed Reid's' arm off of her hip and pulled the blanket back. After sliding out of the bed she walked to the bathroom. On her way back she noticed a light coming out of Tyler's room. Curious Taylor walked over and slowly pushed the door open. Tyler was sitting in the bed reading.

"Hey." Taylor whispered.

"Oh, hey Tay." Tyler said looking away from his book.

"What are you reading?" Taylor asked walking over to the bed.

"Um just a book." Tyler replied. Taylor pulled back the covers and slid into the bed next to her brother. She grabbed the book and read the cover.

""_The Crucible_", why are you reading this?" Taylor questioned.

"I was just doing research. Trying to find as much about Abigail as possible." Tyler answered honestly.

"But this is just fiction."

"Actually it's been proven that one of Proctors relatives told the story to the author." Tyler answered.

"Huh, I didn't know that." Taylor replied. "Tyler you need to stop worrying so much. I'm fine."

"I know but…" Tyler started.

"I love that you care so much." Taylor interrupted.

"That's what big brother are for." Tyler replied. Taylor smiled as she lay back against the pillows and closed her eyes.

"Won't Reid miss you?" Tyler smiled.

"I think he can stand being alone for a little while." Taylor replied. Tyler turned off the light then settled back next to Taylor. "Do you remember when we where six and we use to sneak out in the middle of the night with our sleeping bags and sleep in the back yard?"

"Yeah. I miss that." Tyler remembered.

"I do to. It was just so much easier back then." Taylor admitted.

"How so?"

"Well, everything was black or white. Now everything is gray. When we where little I knew what everything was. I had you and the boys and that was all I needed." Taylor replied.

"It sucks growing up." Tyler agreed.

"Yes it dose."


	3. Girl Talk and Boy Trouble

Kayla sat in her bed review all the new information that she had read. She had one opportunity to prove herself and she wasn't about to blow it. "I need to figure out where that power surge came from and then I need to inform the others. Whatever produced it is extremely dangerous." She thought.

------

The sun crept up shinning through the windows. Taylor rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head. She felt Tyler shift next to her before falling asleep again. They fell asleep talking last night something that they haven't done in years. As the hours crept by the house remained silent, it wasn't an uncommon event for the group to sleep until noon.

Several hours later Tyler drifted down stairs to the smell of fresh coffee. As he walked out of the room Taylor woke up. She rubbed her eyes as she walked down the steps behind him.

"Morning." She greeted Pogue as she bumped into him coming out of his room. Pogue just grunted in return and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Here you go." Caleb smiled handing Taylor a cup of coffee.

"Oh you are officially my favorite." Taylor smiled taking the perfectly prepared coffee from him. Taylor walked over to the couch. She flopped down next to Sarah and watched some movie that was on TV.

Reid came stumbling down the stairs about ten minutes later. "What happened to you last night?" Reid asked sitting next to Taylor on the couch. His eyes where only half open and his usually groomed blonde hair was tangled and sticking up in the back.

"I was spending a little quality time with my brother." Taylor replied. Reid just nodded and grabbed her coffee from her and took a sip.

"Well I think that since we have spent so much time together we all need a break." Kate spoke.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"Well I think it is time we have a girl's day out and you boys do whatever it is you boys do. It just seems that whatever we do were always in a big group." Kate explained.

"I agree." Sarah smiled. "Not saying that you guys aren't good to hang out with but sometimes we girls need to be alone."

"Fine if you girls feel like being alone I guess the least we can do is leave you be and go to a bar and pick up some…" Pogue started but an elbow in his gut from Kate stopped him. The girls took the next moments of silence to jump up and go get ready. An hour later the girls headed out the door boy free and Tyler's keys in hand. The boy complained about not having a car but the girls just told them to call a taxi.

The girls headed straight for the clothing stores. After trying on nearly every item in their size the girls purchased their items and returned to the SUV. The bags filled the very back and even over flowed in the thread row of seats.

"Oh, I can't believe haw much we bought today." Sarah laughed looking at the bags.

"Me neither but at least we had fun despite our now light pocket books." Taylor laughed as she maneuvered the SUV.

"I don't know about you but I am starving." Kate said from the back seat. "Can we stop for dinner?"

"I agree." Sarah added.

"Good because my stomach is growling." Taylor agreed as she pulled the SUV to a stop in front of an little diner. They quickly rushed in and sat at an open booth. After quickly ordering their drinks and food they turned back to each other.

"I had so much fun with out he boys." Sarah beamed.

'I know I never realized just how much time we spend with them." Kate agreed.

"At least you don't have them all breathing down you necks." Taylor replied. "I haven't been alone in nearly three months."

"It seems like every where we go there the boys are." Sarah commented. "Not saying that I don't love Caleb and the other but it's nice to just be with the girls."

"Speaking of the boys," said Kate, "how's it going with you and Reid?"

"Um, good at the moment." Taylor answered as the waitress brought them the drinks.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I love him and all but some times he's way over protective. The other day when he was helping me move my things back in the dorms he caught a junior looking at me and he nearly went off the deep end."

"Oh I know Pogue hates other boys to look at me but when another girl looks at him it's a completely different story." Kate agreed.

"I can tell when Caleb gets jealous because he pops his neck and…" Sarah stared.

"… and puts his arm around your waist." The other said together laughing.

"I guess the boys are more alike then they care to admit." Taylor laughed. They ate and laughed for nearly another hour before they finally left the diner well after dark. On the drive home they sang alone to several pop songs the boys never let them listen to. When they got back to the cabin the boys where still gone so they settled on the couch and watched a life time movie before drifting off to bed.

"Watch it." Caleb whispered harshly from the stairs. Taylor heard several bumps before when went out to inspect. An obviously drunk Caleb, Tyler and Reid tried very unsuccessfully to walk up the steps.

"What is going on?" Sarah demanded coming to stand next to her.

"There drunk." Taylor pointed. As the boys stepped into the light the girls noticed several bumps and bruises on them.

"How did you get so beat up?" Taylor demanded grabbing onto a stumbling Tyler and Reid and Sarah tried her best to steady her much larger boyfriend.

"Some local jerks decided they wanted to dance on Reid and Tyler's faces." Caleb laughed.

"Hey, it was Reid's fault he's the one that used to win at pool." Tyler said half laughing.

"Hey, hey, hey …" Reid trailed off forgetting his come back. Taylor felt her temper rising. How could Reid break his promise over a stupid game of pool?

Sarah pulled Caleb back into their room while Taylor pointed Reid towards the bedroom and gave him a little encouraging push so that he fell face first onto the bed. "Stay." Taylor yelled at him. She turned to Tyler and helped him maneuver his way into his room. Once Tyler was safely in his room she turned back to hers.

"What in the hell was that about?" Taylor whispered harshly slamming the door behind her.

"What?" Reid slurred attempting to pull off his shoes.

"You used? You promised me Reid." Taylor reminded him.

'It was just a little." Reid slurred some more laying back on the bed.

"Why?" Taylor demanded.

"What's the big deal?" Reid said turning over on his stomach.

"The big deal is you used and you know perfectly well that its addicting and it will kill you." Taylor reminded him. "You promised me that only in extreme circumstances you would use. Why would you break that promise?"

"Just to piss you off." Reid said sarcastically not realizing the power of his words. "No one controls Reid Garwin."

"You bastard." Taylor whispered harshly as tears streamed down her cheeks. She turned and left the room. She walked across the hall back into Tyler's room. Tyler was passed out on his bed. Taylor carefully moved him over and removed his shoes. She pulled the covers out from under him and pulled the covers over herself and Tyler.


	4. A misunderstending

**Hey heres the next chapter. PLEASE PLEASE r&r.**

* * *

"Oh, I feel like hell." Tyler mumbled from Taylor side.

"You look like hell too." Taylor informed him.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked rolling over on to his back and holding his forearm over his eyes.

"We had a slight…disagreement last night." Taylor said pulling the covers back and standing up out of bed.

"What did he do?" Tyler asked sounding slightly protective.

"He used his powers after he promised not to, then he let his sarcastic mouth get the better of him."

"Wow Reid being a smart ass? I've never heard such a thing." Tyler laughed.

"Shut up. Last night he went to far." Taylor said just above a whisper.

"Well you do realize that you've spent both of your vacation nights in bed with your brother." Tyler said trying to lighten the mood. "Wait a minute that sounded wrong."

"Yeah just a little." Taylor said. "Now go take a shower you smell like beer and sweat." Taylor walked out of the room and down the steps. Sarah and Kate where sitting on the couch quietly talking.

"Hey, sounded like you a Reid had a lovers spat last night." Sarah commented.

"Yeah." Taylor sighed sitting next to Kate.

"Tell Dr. Kate all about it." Kate replied. Taylor told them the entire story.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard Reid talk to you like that." Sarah said once Taylor was finished.

"I know, I think that's what hurts most."

"Well just give it some time to cool down and pretty soon you two will be back to your love sick selves. He was drunk when he said it." Kate said reassuringly. I t was another hour before the boys stumbled down stairs. Reid didn't speak to Taylor nor look her in the eye but Taylor felt him starring when her attention was some where else. But he never approached her not even when the gang was getting ready to head back to school. Taylor went up and packed both of their suitcases while Reid stayed down stairs. Only when Taylor came down stairs did Reid go back up. They loaded the car in silence as Reid sat in the back next to Pogue as Taylor sat up front with Tyler. The ride was quiet nobody wanting to push a rocky situation. They hoped that Reid and Taylor would work it out on their own time.

Finally they pulled into the parking lot of Spencer's. It was dark outside as the seven friends pilled out of the SUV and into their dorm rooms. Taylor unlocked her door and swung it open.

"Hey." Taylor mumbled to Kayla as she walked into the room. Taylor threw her bag onto her clean floor and flopped down on the bed. Kayla quickly flipped her computer closed and spun around.

"I'm guessing you had a rough weekend?" Kayla said as she stood up and walked over to her bed.

"Just a little." Taylor answered as she lifted herself on to her elbows.

"Dose it have anything to do with your boyfriend?" Kayla asked.

"Yes." Taylor answered suspiciously. "Why are you being so nice? The other day you where like the ice queen."

"Yeah, I was having a bad day and I may have taken it out on the wrong person." Kayla admitted.

"Did you clean my side of the room?" Taylor asked noticing her newly clean room.

"It's my way of apologizing and I may also be a little bit of a clean freak." Kayla admitted.

"Well as long as it's clean it's ok with me." Taylor said. Just then Taylor's cell phone began to ring. She maneuvered it out of her pocket and saw Tyler picture pop up on her caller id.

"Didn't I just see you?" Taylor answered.

"Yeah but its Reid." Tyler replied. "He's, he's…"

"He's what?" Taylor urged him to hurry.

"You just really need to talk to him." Tyler said.

"He had all day to talk to me but he chose to just ignore me instead." Taylor replied.

"Tay, please just talk to him." Tyler pleaded.

"Tyler," Taylor started.

"Please Tay." Tyler interrupted.

"Maybe he's the one that needs to start talking." Taylor replied as she hung up her phone.

"Reid?" Kayla asked.

"No, Tyler." Taylor corrected her. Taylor flopped back down on her bed and soon the room fell silent. The next thing Taylor knew her alarm clock was ringing.


	5. Finished Being Mad

**please r&r**

* * *

"It's about time you woke up." Kayla said from the bathroom. "Class starts in like ten minutes." Kayla was already in her uniform and had her make up on. She was straightening her hair as Taylor stumbled around getting dressed.

"Do you know where your classes are?" Taylor mumbled as she brushed her teeth.

"Um, not really." Kayla confessed.

"Let me see your schedule." Taylor held her hand out. Kayla removed a folded sheet of paper from her back pocket and handed it to Taylor. "Cool, we have first period together." Taylor read.

"Shouldn't we be leaving now?" Kayla said looking at her watch.

"Oh, yeah." Taylor realized she threw her school bag over her shoulder and grabbed a pony tail holder. As they walked out of the dorm Taylor leaned her head back and pulled her hair into a pony tail. As they walked they meet up with Sarah and Kate.

"Hey Tay." They greeted her.

"Morning." Taylor sleepily smiled.

"You guys remember Kayla right?"

"Yeah." Sarah and Kate answered together

"So have you talked to Reid yet?" Kate asked.

"No." Taylor said continuing to walk to their class.

"You need to talk to him." Sarah replied.

"I will, after I'm finished being mad." Taylor answered. They walked into their classroom and took their usual seats.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?" Reid whispered in her ear as he sat down behind her. Taylor ignored him as she watched the teacher walk in a begin class. Taylor managed to avoid Reid for the rest of the day by showing Kayla around.

After school Taylor was walking back to her dorm after spending an hour doing research with Kayla in the library. Kayla stayed behind while Taylor decided to head back to her dorm. As she rounded the corner she ran into Tyler.

"What do you ant Tyler?" Taylor demanded as she pulled her keys out of her pocket.

" I want you and Reid to make up. He's been moping around the dorm all day and he actually lost a scrimmage to Aaron at swim practice." Tyler said.

"And I want to be able to sing without making a baby cried but we can't always get what you want." Taylor replied.

"We though you might say that." Caleb replied walking up behind her with Pogue.

"What is going on?" Taylor demanded as Tyler grabbed her keys out of her hand and Caleb and Pogue each lifted her up from under her arms. "Put me down." Taylor demanded. Unfortunately no one listen because Tyler unlocked her door as Caleb and Pogue threw her in. Tyler slammed the door and locked it. Taylor quickly unlocked the door from the inside and pulled the door open. Caleb, Pogue and Tyler stood in front of the door shoulder to shoulder in body guard stance.

"No you don't." Pogue smiled as her reached for the door and slammed it shut again.

"Don't bother they've had me trapped for nearly an hour." Reid's voice echoed from behind her. Taylor spun around and met his eyes. "They want us to talk."

Taylor remained silent as she threw her bag to the ground.

"Please just say something." Reid begged.

"I tried to talk to you the other night but you chose to be a smart ass instead." Taylor snapped.

"I was drunk Tay."

"I noticed."

"OI never meant to use." Reid pleaded.

"Then why did you Reid? What could have possibly happened that made you use your powers." Taylor yelled.

"Tay, I didn't mean to use or say anything I said. I was drunk and I was still angry at the jerk from the bar." Reid quickly explained.

"What jerk firm the bar?" Taylor demanded.

"The guy who was ragging on you. He saw you the other night at the pool hall. He started saying things about you and Sarah and Kate and I just wanted to beat his ass." Reid said harshly. "Caleb stopped me from physically beating him so I took his money playing pool. The he got angry because I won and he turned to pick a fight with Tyler. That's when we all got into it."

"Reid…" Taylor started lowering her voice.

"Tay, just let me finish. I was an idiot and I realize that now. I should have never used. I'm sorry." Reid said sounding desperate. Taylor stared at him. She knew he was telling the truth and she could see his regret in his eyes. She stepped closer to him. He looked down at her and then she slowly moved her head towards his. She pressed her lips against his with the pent up passion of days with out touching.

"Never again?" Taylor whispered.

"Never." Reid answered.


	6. Confessions

**Sorry its been so long since i've updated but i've been on vacation.**

* * *

Kayla sat in the Library shifting through dated newspaper when she came across a interesting article.

_Saturday Oct. 31 a local student disappeared. Chase Collins, a resent transfer student Spencer's Academy went missing three days ago. Several other students claim Collins was behind the fire that consumed the historic Putnam Barn last Saturday night. Local Caleb Danvers and fellow student Sarah told police officials they witnessed Collins fleeing from the scene just moments after the fire started…_

"Oh my god Caleb and Sarah where involved?" Kayla whispered to herself. Her cell phone began to ring and she rolled her eyes when she saw the caller ID.

"What do you want?" Kayla demanded answering the phone.

"Well hello to you too." The male voice responded sarcastically.

"Drop the small talk; just tell me what you want." Kayla replied as she made a copy of the newspaper article.

"Adams is sending me to Ipswich."

"What this is supposed to be my assignment? Why is he sending…?" Kayla practically yelled as she threw her possessions in her bag and stormed out of the library.

"Calm down, their just sending me as back up."

"Back up? I am perfectly capable of doing this on my own. They know I am good at what I do." Kayla shouted walking up the steps to her level.

"I know but I will be the muscle and you will be the brains."

"I don't need your muscle." Kayla shouted turning the corner.

"Don't worry, no one will even know I am there. I will be hidden and you will still be under cover."

"Fine but I swear if you compromise my job I will personally beat the hell out of you." Kayla threatened. She didn't even notice Tyler as she rounded the corner and bumped into him. "I've got to go." She told the boy on the boy on the phone as she flipped her phone close. "Sorry about that." Kayla mumbled to Tyler. She moved around him and reached for the door.

"I wouldn't go in there if I where you." Caleb warned from her left.

"Why it's my room?" Kayla said pulling out her keys.

"Reid and Taylor are making up." Pogue said.

"But, I have work to do." Kayla informed them.

"_Then why did you Reid? What could have possibly happened that made you use your powers?" Taylor voice echoed form inside the room._

"Um, you can come up to my room Reid might be in there for a while." Tyler offered quickly.

"But…" Kayla started to argue.

"Look, I know its not you room but its semi clean and I can offer you Reid's computer."

"Well at least it's something." Kayla shrugged as she fallowed Tyler up on flight of stairs. _Oh my god! If Reid has powers then he's linked to Chase. Now if I can get Taylor, his girlfriend and Tyler, his best friend, I can use them to catch Reid and then Chase. But then again Caleb and Sarah witnesses Chase witnessed Chase leaving the Putnam barn so they have to know something is up. And I f Caleb and Sarah are involved then that must mean Pogue and Kate are involved. _Kayla's mind was racing a mile a minute She was so caught up in her new discovery that she didn't even realize that she and Tyler were in his dorm room already.

"Well here it is. Reid's laptop is on the desk over there." Tyler smiled as he pointed to the left. Kayla forced out of her own thoughts and looked over to Tyler. He threw his school bag on the foot of his bed and walked to put his jacket in the closet.

"Wow, how come your side of the room is so much neater then Reid's?" Kayla asked needing to strike up a conversation.

"Because Reid's a slob." Tyler laughed.

"Kind of like your sister." Kayla mumbled taking a seat at the desk.

"Well Taylor is usually neater then I am but Reid spends so much time down in her dorm that he messes it up and its kind of hard to keep up with all the cleaning." Tyler shrugged. "Believe me I've lived with him for 3 and 1/2 years."

"Wow, you've known him that long? I have trouble keeping a friend for six months." Kayla replied looking over at Tyler who was now sitting at his desk with his homework laid out in front of him.

"Actually Reid, Pogue, Caleb and I have been friends since we where in diapers." Tyler said turning on his laptop.

"Really? When did Sarah and Kate come into the picture?"

"Um Pogue started dating Kate sophomore year and Sarah transferred here at the beginning of the year and since then she and Caleb have been attached at the hip." Tyler shrugged.

"What about Taylor?"

"Why the interest in everyone?" Tyler said turning towards Kayla.

"Just curious." Kayla tried to play it cool.

"Well that's a long story." Tyler answered.

"I've got time."

"Well, when we where thirteen our parents sent her to some boarding school in Virginia. She spent summer with my aunt and it wasn't until a fire a few months ago that she came back to Ipswich." Tyler explained.

"Then she started to date Reid?"

"Pretty much."

"So how do you deal with your best friend dating you sister?" Kayla questioned.

"Um, I take it one minute at a time. I mean I trust Reid but at the same time I want to kill him. But mostly Taylor keeps us in check." Tyler admitted. "Well as much fun as this is I think we've given them enough time."

"What?"

Tyler walked to the center of the room and started to stomp.

"What are you doing?" Kayla laughed.

"Your room is right under ours. This is our system of communicating." Tyler laughed.

"How clever. I guess then I better get going." Kayla gathered her stuff and headed for the door.

"So I guess I'll see you later." Tyler said.

"Yeah." Kayla slightly blushed. She passed a very happy Reid as she walked back down stairs.


	7. The Night Brings A New

_Beware of the girl!_

Taylor twitched awake form her dream. An eerie felling crept over her body. That's when a banging on the door of their dorm interrupted her thoughts in the early hours of the morning. Taylor stumbled to her feet figuring it was Reid. She swung the door open prepared to yell.

"Who the hell are you?" Taylor demanded from the unfamiliar boy. A dirty blond boy stood before her. His hair was cut close to his head and his light brown eyes glistened mischievously.

"I could ask you the same thing." The cocky voice replied. His eyes drifted over Taylor's body. She stood in the door way in one of Tyler's old swim shirts alone. "I'm looking for Kayla." The boy pushed past Taylor and into the bedroom.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" Kayla asked as she stood up out of bed. She was wearing a matching silk pajama short set.

"We need to talk. Privately." The boy now known as Dean said.

"So I assume you two know each other." Taylor said swinging the door closed for it to only bounce off of Reid as he and Tyler came running into the room.

"What's going on?" Reid demanded.

"We heard banging." Tyler replied. They both stood around Taylor as if protecting her.

"We just got a night time visitor." Taylor said motioning to Dean. Reid and Dean starred at each other for several seconds sizing each other up.

"Dean maybe this should wait until the sun comes up." Kayla yawned.

"No, no we need to talk now." Dean replied as his glance drifted back to Taylor. "Alone."

"Come on Taylor." Reid said not liking the way Dean was looking at Taylor. He put his arm around her shoulder and guided her towards the door.

"You ok?" Taylor looked back at Kayla.

"I'm fine." Kayla yawned. Tyler shrugged suddenly embarrassed that he and Reid just ran down stairs in nothing but their boxer shorts. He fallowed them out of the room and into theirs.

"What was that back there?" Reid said as he shut the door behind them.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Taylor shrugged lying down on Reid's bed.

"Now you two behave I don't want to hear any strange noises coming from your side of the room." Tyler said seriously as he got back into his bed.

"Like I would do anything with my brother five feet away." Taylor yawned as Reid crawled in next to her. Reid wrapped his arms around her and soon the room fell silent.

----

"What was that about Dean?" Kayla demanded.

"I needed to talk to you." Dean said walking over and sitting on Taylor's recently emptied bed.

'Then why did you have to act like an ass?" Kayla said.

"Look Adams is getting impatient he wants news now." Dean said.

"I've only been here a few weeks. Adams should have never sent you. I told you that over the phone. Besides I've already found our guy." Kayla informed him.

"Who?"

"Reid Garwin." Kayla answered.

"Who?" Dean asked leaning forward.

"The blonde boy who was just here." Kayla answered.

"Oh, the hot ones boy toy." Dean replied.

"You are such a pig." Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure it's him?"

"Yes, and I've managed to work my way into the group now all I need is to get him to use his powers again and then we can catch him." Kayla said.

"How can you be sure he's linked to Chase?"

"He's not but his best friend Caleb is." Kayla explained.

"The other boy?"

"No that was Taylor's brother Tyler. But I think him and this other guy Pogue are also involved." Kayla explained

"So you're saying there are four guys? That explains why the power surge was so much larger than last time. It must have been the four boys using instead of just Chase." Dean said astonished. "If your right then this would be the biggest bust in years."

"I know, but I also think that their girlfriends know what's going on. So I'm going to use the girlfriends to get the information and then we can bring them all down." Kayla smiled.

"Good, but we won't tell Adams until we have absolute proof. If it turns out your wrong we could both be in trouble." Dean said.

"I'm not wrong. These guys are defiantly the ones we've been looking for." Kayla said confidently.

"But you've only been here a few weeks."

"Yeah but these guys have gotten careless." Kayla almost smiled.


	8. Standing Invitation

The sun filled the dorm room and exposed its three occupants. Tyler got up and walked out to the showers leaving Taylor and Reid still sound asleep. On the way back form the showers Tyler bumped into Kayla.

"I'm sorry." Tyler said reaching out to steady Kayla.

"It's ok." Kayla smiled back.

"Well the least I can do after nearly tackling you is to escort you back to your room." Tyler smirked.

"Well if you insist." Kayla answered as she and Tyler began to walk.

"So what's the deal with that Dean guy?" Tyler asked trying to make conversation.

"Um, he's my He lives somewhere around here." Kayla lied.

"Oh so why did he show up in the middle of the night?"

"Oh, he's just a night owl. He thinks that since he's awake everyone else is too." Kayla explained.

"Oh. So have any fun plans for your Saturday?" Tyler asked.

"Not really, I'm just planning on hanging out here." Kayla shrugged.

"Well later on were going to Nicki's you should come. We always have a good time." Tyler offered.

"Um…"

"Oh come on." Tyler laughed.

"Um, Sure." Kayla gave in.

"Cool, see you at 7?"

"Yeah, can't wait." Kayla replied as she opened the room to her dorm.

Tyler continued up to his room. When he opened the door he noticed Taylor and Reid still asleep. He wondered how two people could sleep so soundly on such a small bed. He wanted them to sleep but at the same time he didn't want to leave them alone so he settled into his desk and surfed the internet.

At nearly ten Sarah and Caleb came by. Caleb knocked loudly on the door disrupting Reid's and Taylor's sleep. Tyler took his time in answering the door.

"Up and atom boys." Caleb smiled as Tyler let him in. Taylor shifted in the bed causing Reid to hang dangerously off the bed. Reid moaned slightly using Taylor to pull himself towards the center of the bed again. He pried one eye open and noticed Caleb and Sarah in the door way.

"What's going on?" Reid mumbled. Reid rolled on to his back and placed his arm over his eyes. Taylor slowly woke up and sat up. She rubbed her eyes as Caleb started talking.

"Well, my friends, we have decided to go see a movie. And by _we_ I mean Sarah and Kate." Caleb stated.

"Movie starts in an hour." Sarah smiled.

"What movie?" Tyler asked.

"The new Adam Sandler one. Pogue and I finally won a battle." Caleb said triumphantly. Taylor stood up and walked towards the door.

"See you in about a half an hour." Taylor called over her shoulder. She walked out towards her dorm room.

"Hey." Kayla replied as Taylor stumbled in.

"Hey." Taylor replied. "So what happened last night?"

"Just my not so welcomed cousin." Kayla answered

"So we're going to see a movie, you wanna come?" Taylor asked.

"Um…" Kayla started.

"Oh come on your going and that's final. You spent every evening stuck in you room with your head in your computer you need a break. Besides I'm not taking no for an answer." Taylor answered for her.

"Well I guess I don't have a choice." Kayla shrugged.

"No you don't. Now get ready." Taylor ordered as she grabbed her shower things and head to the showers. Twenty minutes later Taylor arrived back in the room in her robe. She threw on a pair of jeans and a graphic tee. Then the headed out towards the parking lot. The others where already gathered around Tyler's SUV.

"Hey." They where greeted.

"Well are we all going to pile into one car?" Tyalro asked.

"Yes, I think we can always handle more togetherness." Pogue joked. Tyler, Pogue and Kate crawled into the front seat while Caleb, Sarah, and Reid sat in the middle seats. Finally Taylor and Kayla sat in the very back.

They walked into the movie theater and broke into groups. Sarah and Kate went off to the bathroom. Caleb and Pogue were sent to save enough seats so they could all sit together; leaving Taylor, Reid, Kayla and Tyler to get snacks. When Reid's phone rang he walked away from the group and started pacing back and forth about twenty feet away.

"What's up with him?" Kayla asked pointing at Reid.

"Um it looks like he's fighting with someone." Taylor replied. Reid slammed his phone shut and looked as if he was going to punch a hole in the wall.

"Taylor…" Tyler said.

"I'm on it." Taylor rushed to Reid's side trying to calm him.


	9. Taken

"Reid what is going on?" Taylor asked as she reached Reid

Reid looked to Taylor and suddenly his expression softened.

"Nothing." Reid lied.

"Come on I know you're upset." Taylor pressed.

"It's nothing, honest." Reid said. He reached out and pulled Taylor into his arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Reid said holding her even tighter. He led her into the theater. They found Caleb. Pogue, Sarah and Kate sitting in the middle of the theater. Taylor set down next to Sarah and Reid sat right next to her putting his arm around her shoulder. They spotted Tyler and Kayla climbing the stairs. Kayla was laughing and Tyler had a stupid grin on his face.

After the movie they grabbed a bite to eat then headed to Nickie's. Taylor noticed the Reid was on edge all day. He insisted that they all stayed out later then usual. By the time they all stumbled back to the dorms it was nearly three in the morning. Caleb decided to crash in Tyler and Reid's room instead of driving back home. Taylor and Kayla where escorted to their room by everyone (you had to pass their room to get to everyone else's). Taylor noticed the door open as they approached. Fortunately she wasn't the only one and instinctively the boys pushed the girls behind them. Cautiously they entered the room and saw some very unwelcome guests. Standing in the center of the room where Taylors parents and several police officers.

"What's going on here?" Taylor demanded. She noticed all of her belongings where removed from the room.

"You are leaving." Her mother answered.

"What?" Everyone demanded at once.

"You are leaving this town and you are leaving this curse." Taylor's mother answered.

"What's with the cops?" Reid said holding Taylor firmly behind him.

"We knew you wouldn't go willingly." Her mother replied.

"But I'm 18, technically I'm an adult." Taylor argued.

"Technically you are still my child and under my care." Her mother snapped. She signaled the cops and they took several steps closer to Taylor.

"Don't touch her." Reid demanded. Hs temper was soaring to a dangerous level.

"Move out of the way." The older cop demanded.

"You are not taking her away." Reid answered.

"Sir I will ask you again. Move out of the way."

"Wait a minute." Caleb interjected. "This isn't right. Taylor belongs here."

"Taylor belongs in a place where she is safe from the dangers that surround the sons of Ipswich." Taylor's mother stomped. One cop moved up and grabbed Reid's arm and twisted it behind his back. Instantly Reid began to fight as another cop grabbed Taylor. Tyler Pogue and Caleb lunged forwards but three over cops formed a wall blocking them. Taylor pushed the cop away as the boys began yelling. Reid shoved at the officer holding him back getting lose only to be grabbed and forced to the ground by another.

"No!" Taylor yelled and she was lifted off the ground and escorted out. She could hear the boys calling her name and fighting with the cops. She flung her legs and shifted her bodyweight trying to free her self but it was no use. The sight of her parents calmly walking behind her infuriated her more only fueling her fire. She trashed around even more as she reached the parking lot. The cop holding her roughly threw her into the back of an SUV. Her parents climbed into the front seat. She noticed her belonging piled around her. She kicked as the cop slammed the door locking her in. She scratched at the door trying to open it but she was unsuccessful. She yelled and banged on the window as her father backed the car out of the parking lot.

"Where are you taking me?" Taylor demanded.

"Some where safe." Her father said soothingly.

"Safe? What makes you think I'm not safe?" Taylor snapped.

"You are trapped in a world full of power and corruption and I refuse to let my daughter fall victim to it." Her mother answered.

"If you haven't noticed I have the powers too." Taylor replied. "I could use at any moment."

"But you won't. As much as you may hate us you would never use your powers against another person." Her mother said smiling slightly. Taylor threw herself back. She hated it that her mother knew her so well. Several emotions fell over her. She was angry, sad, heartbroken, and confused all at once. Worst of all between the tinted windows and the dark outside she couldn't see where she was going. She was driving into the dark and lonely unknown.


	10. Unlikely helper

"Where the hell did they take her?" Reid yelled. He punched at the wall causing a dent to appear.

"Who was that?" Kayla asked confused.

"Her parents. They aren't exactly winning any parenting awards concerning Taylor." Kate whispered.

"I have no idea where she's going." Tyler said cracking his knuckles.

"We need to find her." Reid yelled. He was pacing the length of the room.

"I agree. Taylor needs to be here, with us." Pogue added. All four of the boys stood in the room after the cops left with anger plastered over there handsome faces.

"But how do we find her?" Caleb sighed.

"Tyler do you have access to your parents financial records?" Kate asked snapping her fingers.

"No, why?" Tyler answered.

"Because they obviously paid some big bucks to get Taylor out. If we find where the money is we can find Taylor." Kate answered.

"I think I know someone who can help." Kayla finally spoke.

-----

Taylor sat ridged in the seat of an airplane. She had no idea where the private jet was heading. Her parents sat beside her and a few body guard sat across from her. She has refused to speak since the car ride to the airport. She was afraid if she moved her mouth she would start to sob.

"Taylor honey. Here drink this ginger ale." Her father said handing her a small glass.

"No." Taylor said between gritted teeth.

"Please just drink it?" Her father begged.

"No." Taylor repeated.

"Taylor just drink the damn ginger ale." Her mother snapped. Taylor grabbed the drink, chugged it then threw the glass to the ground.

"Happy?" Taylor shouted.

------

"What do you mean you want me to hack into the Simms financial records?" Dean demanded.

"Dean, they took Taylor away and we need her back." Kayla tried to explain. They where alone in Deans motel room. She told the others that she was going to talk to Dean alone because she knew she could convince him to hack in to the Simms records. She needed Taylor back.

"Were trying to catch them not rescue them." Dean replied. "With Taylor out of the way it will be easier to get the boys."

"I know but we still need Taylor. She's the only one that can get Reid to use and if he uses we catch him and the others. The only time Reid uses now is when he gets angry and Taylor's the trigger." Kayla explained.

"So if I find Taylor we catch Reid?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Taylor is the key component of my plan. Without her we have no one." Kayla explained.

"Fine." Dean agreed. "Give me about a day and I'll have your information."


	11. What Dean found

**I know the last post sucked but i promise this one is better! As always please review!**

* * *

Kayla paced the length of her dorm room waiting anxiously as Dean worked his magic. Meanwhile Caleb and Pogue where trying their best to control Reid and Tyler. Despite being distracted by school Reid and Tyler spent every moment trying to find Taylor. I t appeared that Reid was on the verge of falling apart. He was angry and barely spoke. He looked as if any moment he could cry or kill someone. It wasn't until Thursday night that they got a break. Kayla phone began to ring as she sat in her room.

After a short conversation Kayla sprinted upstairs to Reid and Tyler's room. "Dean found something."

------

Taylor lay on the hard twin mattress that filled her small room. She was supposed to be asleep but her anger and longing kept her awake. She missed her brothers. She missed the harmless way Pogue flirted with her. She missed Caleb powerful presence that always made her feel safe. She missed Sarah's ability to make her laugh even on the worst day. She missed Kate's welcoming smile. She missed Kayla obsessive cleaning. She missed Tyler's calming presence and even his annoying protection. But she missed Reid the most. She missed the way he held her. She missed the look that he gave her from across the room. She missed the way his sleeping body felt against hers. She missed his voice. She missed the sweet nothing he would whisper in her ear when they where alone. She missed him.

She was stuck in a prison disguised as a school. She was on a strict schedule. Every morning she was to report to class at precisely 8. She had a 15 minute at 12:30 pm lunch fallowed by more school. After her last class ended at 4 pm she was sent back to her room until diner at 7. She had to eat in the dinning hall with everyone else. Guards where posted at every entrance and the end of each hall. From what she gathered she was at a school usually reserved for children of top politicians and the guards where meant to protect them from the outside but at the same time they isolated the girls from the world. The only phone was in the Head Masters office and only used in emergencies. Internet was not present. Taylor was shut out. She tried several time to climb out her window but she was always caught. She even tried to sneak into the head masters office but was caught with in moments. Her cell phone and lap top was confiscated and so was her TV. She sat in her room everyday starring at the blank walls. She did her homework with as little effort as possible, she really only did it because it was a small distraction.

-------

"Where is she?" Reid demanded as he and the others walked into Kayla's room where Dean was waiting.

"Translated that means thank you Dean for finding Taylor." Dean said sarcastically.

"Please just tell us where Taylor was taken." Caleb said sounding slightly anxious.

"Well her parents went to a lot of trouble trying to hide her. They shelled out some major doe to hire several body guards and off duty police officers to help haul her away. They charted a plane that basically flew in circles for five hours only to land in mid state New York. The Simms recently made a rather large payment to a Slavin Academy. Now I researched this Slavin and it doesn't have the best reputation. Slavin is notorious for its prison like conditions. There's no phone, internet or TV allowed. The closest town is ten miles away. It's pretty isolated. It is heavily guard because most of the students are children of hotshots with more then enough money and even more enemies. Guards are on duty 24/7. There are only about a hundred students so the high number of guards and low number a student will pose a problem. Several of the teachers have a military background. Chances of you getting in are extremely slim. But if you make it inside you'll find Taylor." Dean explained.

"Thank you." Pogue said. He showed Dean the way to the door and shut it behind him.

"So what now?" Sarah asked.

"We go to Slavin." Caleb said.

"We all go." Kate stood up. Sarah and Kayla shook their heads in agreement.

"No." Pogue replied.

"This has the potential to get nasty." Tyler finally spoke.

"Taylor is stuck in a all girls school if you do get in the guards will have no trouble spotting four boys but they might find it difficult to spot three new girls." Kayla argued.

"They have a point." Pogue shrugged.

"Were going wither you like it or not. If you leave with out us we'll just fallow." Kate said with her arms crossed.

"Looks like were all going to Slavin." Reid finally spoke.


	12. Seeing hope

"We're going to get her back." Tyler said trying to convince himself more then Reid. Silence once again settled over the car. They continued on their journey with only the headlight as their guides. It took them nearly all night before they arrived in the town several miles away. They checked into the only motel within forty miles and literally had to sit on Reid to keep him from running to the school.

"We need to have a plan first." Caleb insisted.

"We need to scout the school." Pogue stated. "And by we I mean Caleb and I."

"Why you two?" Tyler asked.

"Because Caleb and I are the only ones who have enough control not to run in after Taylor." Pogue replied. "You two are too emotional."

"Yeah, you two stay with the girls. Girls make sure they don't leave." Caleb ordered as he and Pogue walked out.

The others stayed in the hotel room trying very unsuccessfully to distract themselves. The girls started watching a lifetime movie while Tyler and Reid sat at the table starring out the window.

"I knew." Reid said softly.

"Knew what?" Tyler asked.

"The call I got at the movie. A friend said he noticed your parents poking around Taylor's room. I thought they where just snooping I didn't think they would … take her away. I thought if we stayed out long enough we could avoid a confrontation." Reid admitted.

"We had no way of knowing what her parents would do." Sarah said softly.

"It's not your fault." Kayla said. "Don't worry we will get her back." Somehow Reid was slightly relieved hearing what the others had faith.

-----

Caleb parked the SUV under a large tree using it as a cover. They walked on foot towards the gate. They chose a spot that looked directly at the front of the school and was covered by bushes and trees. A gate nearly twelve feet tall surrounded the perimeter. They watched for a sign of any opening. It was 4 before they saw something.

"Caleb." Pogue said slapping Caleb across the chest. "Look its Taylor." Caleb quickly turned his head in the direction that Pogue was pointing. Sure enough there was Taylor. She was walking across the courtyard. She was walking with her arms wrapped around a book. Her pace was slower then usual as she looked down to her feet. She looked paler and sad. They watched her never blinking fearing that if they did she would disappear again. She walked over to the larger of the two buildings then she disappeared through the large door.

"Damn." Pogue said harshly.

"No, that must be where her dorm is." Caleb said.

"Yeah but we don't know which room is hers." Pogue stated.

"Wait a minute." Caleb said suddenly. "Look." Pogue looked where was Caleb pointing. He saw Taylor leaning against the window frame looking out past the tall gate. "Third floor, second from the right." Their attitudes changed as they continued their steak out. They waited through the night watching, seeing Taylor somehow gave them enough hope to continue.

"We have to use to get in." Pogue said after a few hours.

"I know." Caleb sighed. "And to do so we have to get Kayla away from us. We don't know if we can trust her with this big of a secret."

"She's here to help Taylor." Pogue reminded him.

"I know but…"

"But too many people outside of the covenant already know our secret." Pogue finished his thought.

"Yes, that's why I think it would be better to have her as far away from us as possible." Caleb said quietly.

* * *

**What did you think? The next few chapters will get better I promise (there the rescue). Please Read and Review!**


	13. Tylers offer

"What did you find?" Reid said as soon as Caleb and Pogue walked into the hotel room.

"We saw her." Caleb said.

"And…" Tyler urged them to hurry.

"She's fine for now." Pogue said. "But we think we have a way in."

"How?" Kate asked.

"The guards change shifts at midnight. There's about a 30 second window for us to get over the gate." Caleb explained.

"That's not a very long time." Sarah frowned.

"It's the only option we have. They run a pretty tight ship." Pogue said.

"So do you have a plan?" Kayla asked.

"We think so." Caleb said. "We know where she's at."

"So, Caleb and Reid will go in through the back with Sarah. Tyler, Kate and I will go through the side." Pogue explained.

"Kayla we need you as look out in the SUV. You will drop us off about a quarter of a mile away from the school. There's a large group of trees just beyond the school and you will park there a wait for us. The trees will be a good hiding place for the SUV. You will also have a good view of the road just in case trouble comes. As soon as we get there with Taylor you need to high tail it out. They run room checks every half an hour. We cant risk getting caught and losing her again." Caleb said.

"What then?" Sarah asked. "She can't exactly go back to Spencer's."

"She's going to stay at my parent's cabin." Pogue said. "My parents never go up there any more. She can stay there until things cool down. Its close enough that we can drive up there for a weekend yet far enough that she won't be spotted by anyone."

"So when do we leave?" Reid finally spoke.

"Eleven pm." Caleb said. "Until then we need to rest. It's going to be a long night." Pogue informed them.

---------

"So are you nervous about tonight?" Kayla asked as she and Tyler walked across the street to get dinner for everyone.

"Not really, just anxious to see Taylor again." Tyler answered.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Kayla said looking at Tyler. He looked tired yet he was handsome.

"Yeah, she is my sister after all." Tyler nodded. "Why do you act so surprised?"

"I just mean it's refreshing to see a brother care so much about his sister." Kayla said. "My brother could careless about me."

"Why do you say that?"

"When he turned thirteen he completely forgot about me. He was too wrapped up in his own world to care about me. I still miss him sometimes."

"Miss?" Tyler asked.

"He disappeared shortly after my parents died. I haven't seen him since." Kayla said. She had no idea why she was telling him this. She never spoke about her brother or her parents death but some how Tyler was so easy to talk to. She felt as if she could tell him anything.

"Sorry to hear that." Tyler said sincerely.

"It's ok. That is in the past. I've moved on and started a new life." Kayla smiled slightly.

"Good for you. It takes a lot to move on after a tragedy." Tyler said.

"That it dose." Kayla agreed.

"So sorry to drag you into all of this drama. I know this is sudden. Just a few months ago you transferred to Spencer's now you're helping break your roommate out of a prison school." Tyler replied.

"No its fine, you're my friends and I want to help. Taylor was the first person who actually tried to be my friend. She noticed me when the rest of the school ignored me. I think I owe her." Kayla said as Tyler held the door open for her to walk into the fast food restaurant. Tyler pulled the list out of his pocket and read it out to the clerk. After he was finished and paid they walked over to a booth to wait.

"What?" Kayla blushed when she noticed Tyler was looking at her.

"Nothing." Tyler blushed. "So, do you have any big plans for spring break?"

"Not really. I figured that I have two week to fill my itinerary." Kayla smiled.

"Well, I think I can help you. We're going to Pogue's cabin to see Taylor. It should be fun. There's a lake and Pogue has a boat." Tyler said.

"Um…" Kayla thought about it for a second.

"Oh, come on you know you want to go." Tyler pushed.

"Oh all right." Kayla gave in as their number was called. They collected the food and walked back down the street to the motel.

"So is Reid doing any better without Taylor?" Kayla asked.

'No not really." Tyler answered sadly. "I've never seen him like this before. Not even when she broke up with him. He's angry and scared and lost. The sooner Taylor is back the better. I don't think Reid can last much longer with out…"

"With out what?" Kayla said when Tyler drifted off.

"Breaking down." Tyler covered. He opened the door to the hotel room and was mobbed by hungry teenagers. 


	14. Break in

"Did we get everything out of the hotel room?" Caleb asked as they climbed into Tyler's SUV.

"Um, yeah." Sarah said thinking back.

"Good lets go." Pogue clapped his hands together. They went over the plan as they drove down the road. Like they planned Kayla dropped them off a quarter of a mile down the road. They walked in silence as they approached the fence.

"Good luck." Sarah whispered to Kate, Pogue and Tyler. "We'll see you in a few hours." They separated and took their marks and waited. They huddled below bushes and watched their watches. At midnight they saw several of the guards' leave they knew that was their cue. Tyler and Pogue grabbed Kate and in a flash of their now black eyes they flew over the fence and landed on the other side. Reid and Caleb did the same with Sarah on their side. After making sure the coast was clear they sprinted for the nearest building.

Kate, Pogue and Tyler pressed against the walls behind a opening door. A guard walked out slowly making his way to the perimeter. They others held their breath scared to even breath. After the guard was a safe distance away they let out a breath and reached for the door. Pogue went in first making sure no guard was around. He waved the other in sortly. They crept around the corner. Unfortunately they spotted another guard heading straight for them. Tyler pulled them into a small room. Pressing against the door they squinted though the tiny cracks between the frame and the door. The guards leaned against the wall directly across from them.

"What now?" Kate whispered.

"We wait. He'll check the other halls in about a half an hour. Or at least he should." Pogue sighed. Kate turned around looking over the room.

"What is this place." Kate whispered.

"It looks like file cabinets." Tyler answered. Kate walked to the closet one and tried to open it.

"Tyler, can you help me?" Kate asked.

"What do you need?" Tyler asked curiously

"Open this." Kate ordered. Tyler flashed his black eyes and the draw flung open. Kate shuffled though them. "Yes." Kate cheered.

"What going on?" Pogue asked turning his attention to his girlfriend.

"Records. There school records." Kate replied.

"So?" Pogue shrugged.

"So it we can find Taylor's we can take it. She could have the option of finishing high school somewhere else. Plus there will be no physical record that she ever went here." Kate explained.

"Let's start looking." Pogue ordered.

-----

Caleb, Sarah and Reid ran across the courtyard and toward the door. Caleb checked the halls and signaled for Reid and Sarah to fallow. They walked cautiously down a narrow hall in almost complete darkness

"This way." Caleb said leading them to the left. Sarah waited against the wall as Reid and Caleb checked both halls that intersected or guards.

"Young lady! You know the rules. No one in the hall after 9pm." A guard called. Sarah spun around.

"I …um… I" Sarah mumbled. Fear raced through her body.

"I will escort you to you room and then I will inform the headmistress about this infraction." The guard grabbed Sarah by the arm and dragged her towards the stairs. Sarah looked back towards Caleb who stuck his head around the corner. Fear was clearly present in the faces of him and Reid. Caleb signaled a 3 then a 2. Sarah nodded her head signaling that she understood.

"Shit." Reid mumbled.

"No this might be good." Caleb said. "Sarah's going to Taylor's room. Let's go." Caleb and Reid walked over to the fire exit. With a flash of his now black eyes Caleb opened to door and disarmed the alarm in one swift blink. They crept through the dark stairwell up to the third floor. Reid cracked the door a peered out. He saw Sarah walk in front of him still with the guard.

"This is my room." Sarah said softly to the guard. "Thanks for escorting me."

"Not so fast. I need to make sure you actually go into you room." The guards replied.

Sarah turned around and grabbed the door knob praying that it was unlocked. Unfortunately it wasn't.

"I'm waiting." The guard crossed his arms.

"I left my keys in my room." Sarah laughed nervously trying to cover.

"Maybe your roommate would be nice enough to let you in." The guard huffed.

"Good idea." Sarah said as she spun around on her heels. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She prayed she had the right room and she prayed that Taylor would be alone. A very angry Taylor ripped the door open ready to tear someone's head off before she noticed Sarah standing in front of her. Her eyes lit up and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey _roomy_." Sarah greeted her stopping her from saying anything.

"Sarah." Taylor almost squealed.

"This _guard _was kind enough to bring me _back_ to _my room_." Sarah said winking. Taylor quickly caught on.

"Oh, yes thank you… I told her to… see a doctor about her…. sleep walking." Taylor said quickly. "I'll make sure she stays put." Taylor grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her into the room shutting the door behind her.

------

Tyler, Pogue and Kate watched closely from inside the closet still waiting for the guard to leave. Pogue held a large folder in the inside pocket of his jacket. Finally after nearly a half an hour the guard moved. Pogue waited until he was down the hall and around the corner.

"Come on lets go." Pogue instructed. He grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her behind him. "Tyler, you I know what to do." Tyler took off down the hall to the fire exit. He crouched down inside the stair well waiting for his cue.

Pogue and Kate made it to the second floor. All that was left was to wait for the others.


	15. Break Out

"Sarah what are you doing?" Taylor asked once she and Sarah where alone in her dorm room.

"We're here to rescue you." Sarah smiled pulling her into a hug.

"We're?" Taylor asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh." Sarah said suddenly remembering the boys. She ran to the door. She slipped her head out of the door and checked the hall. The guard was now sitting at the end of the hall so Sarah quickly pulled her head back in. "When dose the guard leave?"

"Um he usually goes to get a snack at about 1 am." Taylor answered. "But he's only gone for about two minutes then he checks every room."

"That was very specific." Sarah noticed.

"I may have tried to escape a few times on my own." Taylor admitted.

"Great well at least we can get the boys in they just have to wait another ten minutes." Sarah shrugged. Sarah walked over to the window and tried to open it, but to her disappointment it was sealed shut. "So since we have time and no escape route you can fill me in on the horrors of this school."

"That's going to take more then just ten minutes." Taylor said laughing for the first time in weeks. She talked with Sarah trying to pass the time. Taylor packed a back pack of cloths and at 1 pm exactly Sarah stuck her head out of the door again. The guard was turning down the main stair well.

"Caleb." Sarah whispered. "Coast is clear." A half a second later Caleb appeared out of the stair well. He sprinted into the room. Reid stuck his head out ready to run but Sarah noticed the guard walk back up the stairs she pointed as Reid noticed and dived back into the stair well.

"Caleb." Taylor cried as Caleb pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

"What are brothers for?" Caleb smiled. Sarah stuck her head out of the door again. She noticed the guard pick something off of his chair and turned back down the stairs.

"Reid!" Sarah whispered. Before Sarah could finish his name he was running into the door. He scooped Taylor into his arms and pressed his lips against her with the passion of nearly a week and a half with out any contact.

"Taylor, the guard." Sarah said after nearly two minutes.

"Shit." Taylor whispered slowly pulling back off of Reid. "In the closet." Taylor said to him and Caleb. Obediently they squeezed into the small closet as Sarah closed the door behind her. Taylor threw a spare blanket over the empty bed in her room and both her and Sarah dived into the beds. Not even three seconds later they heard keys rattling. The guard opened the door and peered in. Sarah and Taylor stayed as still as they possibly could. After the guard was satisfied he closed the door and proceeded into the next room. The moment he shut the door Caleb and Reid spilled out of the closet.

"We have to go now, before he sits down again." Caleb said. Sarah stuck her head out of the door again.

"Ok he's in another room." Sarah said. Reid darted across the hall and into the fire escape stair well. A few minutes later Taylor was told to go, then Caleb and finally Sarah. Once they where all in the stair well Caleb grabbed Sarah's hand and Reid grabbed Taylor. Caleb pulled his cell phone out and sent a text to Pogue and Tyler.

_Go_. Pogue and Tyler read the message. "You're on babe." Pogue told Kate. Down stairs Tyler reached up and pulled the fire alarm. Hearing the alarm Kate darted out of the second floor stair well yelling. Sarah did the same on the third floor.

"Fire! Fire!" Kate and Sarah yelled. Girls rushed out of their rooms. "Run that way." Kate said pointing away form the fire escape. The girls did as they where told and ran the other way. Kate and Sarah ran back into the stair well and everyone took off. They ran down to the first floor meeting Tyler and quickly ran out of the door. The students ran the other way taking the guards with them.

"Hurry." Pogue urged them. Finally they reached the fence. Tyler and Pogue grabbed Kate and when their eyes went black they flew over the fence never missing a step. Next Reid and Caleb grabbed on to Sarah while Taylor flew over by her self. The moment they touched ground they took off at a run again with Pogue and Caleb leading the way. Finally Tyler's SUV came into view. Taylor heard the engine turn on and it pop into gear. They each dove into the SUV as Kayla took off. Once Kayla was on the road they settled into their seats.


	16. Safe Again

The sun crept in the room through the closed curtains. The cabin remained silent as all its occupants slept away the night's activities. Taylor drowned in the covers of the queen size bed. Reid slept close by with his arms firmly wrapped around her. Taylor pulled the cover over her head blocking out the suns bight rays. She shifted lower in the bed feeling Reid slowly waking besides her.

"Morning." Reid whispered burying his face in her hair.

"Morning." Taylor whispered back. She rolled over facing Reid. "I can't believe I'm here."

"I can't believe you're here either." Reid smiled pulling Taylor even closer.

"Finally." Taylor smiled.

"I'll never let you go again." Reid replied pulling her impossibly closer.

"Yes you will to finish high school." Taylor replied.

"What?" Reid asked think he heard her wrong.

"You are leaving tomorrow to go back to school. You are only a few months away from finishing high school." Taylor explained.

"Why? It's not like I need it." Reid argued.

"Yes you do." Taylor held her ground. "You can't do anything now a days with out and high school diploma."

"I don't see you getting your high school diploma." Reid replied.

"I am. They have a public school down the street. I'm going Monday to register. Kate gave me my transcript that she stole form Slavin." Taylor answered.

"Seriously?" Reid asked.

"Seriously. I am just a few months shy I didn't dedicate 3 and a half year to school just too quite." Taylor answered.

"Well then I'll transfer with you." Reid replied.

"No you won't." Taylor said.

"And why not?" Reid asked.

"Because graduating from a school like Spencer will look good on college applications." Taylor explained. "Just because I have to leave because of my psycho parents doesn't mean you have to too."

"Tay,…"

"No Reid. You are going back to Spencer tomorrow end of discussion." Taylor threw the covers back and stood up out of bed. She walked across the hall to the bathroom leaving Reid alone to think.

------

Kayla slowly woke due to the rising sun. She stretched and headed down stairs figuring everyone else was still asleep. She walked into the kitchen and to her surprise Tyler was already up.

"Morning." Kayla greeted him.

"Morning." Tyler replied.

"I didn't think anyone else would be awake." Kayla admitted.

"I have always been an early riser." Tyler admitted. "Everyone else will probably sleep until nearly noon."

"Well then I guess it's just the two of us." Kayla said trying to hide her smile.

"I guess so." Tyler repeated. He walked out onto the front porch fallowed by Kayla.

"Would you like to walk down to the lake?" Tyler asked blushing slightly.

"Um, I'm still in my pajamas." Kayla pointed out.

"So I am too. Look no ones here. Most of these houses are owned by rich families who never come out here anymore." Tyler explained.

"I think..." Kayla started.

"Don't think. Just do." Tyler replied grabbing her hand and heading for the beach. They walked for several minutes before they spoke again. "See this isn't so bad."

"I'll admit that it's not as terrifying as I thought." Kayla blushed, mostly because Tyler was still holding her hand.

"You're blushing." Tyler pointed out.

"No." Kayla lied turning her face away.

"Yes you are." Tyler stopped and moved his hand to her chin. Slowly he moved her head towards him. Damn he was good looking. Kayla lost herself in his eyes for a moment. Damn those blue eyes. His head slowly moved closer to hers. Carefully she tilted her head as Tyler kissed her. It wasn't awkward or strange. In fact they both felt completely at ease with each other. Finally Tyler pulled away resting his forehead against hers.

"What took you so long?" Kayla asked.

"I was always the slowest." Tyler breathed.


	17. Looky lou

"Oh my god!" Reid gasped stopping in front of the window.

"What?" Taylor asked walking back in to the room from the bathroom.

"Look!" Reid pointed. Taylor walked up next to him and looking out the window. Taylor's jaw dropped when she saw her brother and her old roommate making out.

"Way to go Baby boy." Reid said softly as she wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist.

"This is kind of awkward; watching my brother make out." Taylor admitted. She reached over and pulled the curtains closed.

"Good idea. There are better things I would rather look at." Reid smirked devilishly. He grabbed Taylor by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. Taylor let out a little squeak as Reid swung the door closed behind him and flopped down on the bed.

"Reid." Taylor laughed as he tickled her neck with his lips.

"What? We have a week to make up for." Reid replied.

------

Tyler and Kayla walked hand in hand down the edge of the lake. No words where needed they just walked. Tyler was happy, really happy for the first time in awhile. His sister was safe and he had a girl he genuinely liked and genuinely liked him.

Kayla was at peace. For the first time n a while she felt welcome and safe. Since her parents died and her brother left she's been alone. She tried to burry her self in her work but she was always alone. She had several acquaintances but no real friends. Right now she was…happy.

------

"Damn!" Reid breathed. He and Taylor where lying back in bed. They where tangled in sheets and blankets and each other. Taylor blushed at his comment and snuggled more into his chest. "How am I going to survive an entire school week with out you?"

"Well I guess we'll just have to make the best of the weekends." Taylor answered.

"Taylor! Reid! Food is ready!" Pogue's voice echoed from below.

"Good I'm starving." Taylor sighed. Taylor wrapped the sheet around her as she got out of bed.

"But…but." Reid wined reaching for Taylor but Taylor was just out of reach.

"Come on. We'll continue this tonight." Taylor winked. "Now I need to eat."

"I hate Pogue." Reid said under his breath.

-----

"Hello?" Kayla answered her cell phone. Her and Tyler where just heading back to the house after their walk.

"Well did you get her?" Dean's voice sounded from the other end. Kayla signaled for Tyler to walk in to the house with out her.

Once Tyler was safely inside Kayla answered Dean. "Yes."

"So what now?"

"Um… I think Taylor's going to stay up here and finish school. But I'm coming back for spring break and that's when we'll confront them." Kayla assured him.

"Well I guess I better get to work." Dean said as he hung up.

"What?" Kayla questioned as she flipped her phone shut. She didn't dwell on it instead she walked inside to join the others. They where all spread out in the living room with fast food burgers and fries balanced on there lap. "Here." Tyler said handing her a sack with her food in it. Kayla gladly accepted it and sat down next to him. She couldn't help but feel all the other eyes on her.

"What?" Kayla asked.

"Nothing." Everyone answered at once.

"You saw didn't you?" Tyler said.

"Yeah." Everyone admitted. Tyler and Kayla instantly turned red.

"Nice work Baby Boy." Reid cheered from beside Taylor on the couch.

"I think it's adorable." Sarah chimed in.

"It's about time." Kate added.

"Guy's cant we talk about anything else besides my brother's make out session?" Taylor cringed. "I think its making me sick."

"Oh like we've never seen you and Reid going at it." Caleb countered.

"Now I'm going to be sick." Tyler replied as everyone busted out laughing.


	18. Dates and Disappointments

**Hello readers. I finally have internet so I can post when ever I want. Just remember the more you comment the faster I will post. So please review!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday evening came faster then anyone wanted. It was dark outside when the others finally left. Taylor stood outside saying goodbye and thank you to her friends.

"I don't want to leave you." Reid admitted as he pulled Taylor into his arms.

"I don't either but you have too." Taylor said as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'll be back soon and call me when ever you need me." Reid replied.

"Ok, now go." Taylor said finally pulling away form Reid; He nodded obediently as pilled into the SUV. Taylor waved as the car disappeared from sight. She turned and walked back into the empty house. Suddenly the house felt enormous and cold. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her on the couch as she watched TV. She tried her best to distract herself but she was unsuccessful. Finally after nearly two hours she decided it would be best if she went to bed. She climbed back up the stairs to the room she shared with Reid last night. She crawled into the unmade bed and settled in. Slowly she drifted off to sleep. At about one Reid called telling her they made it back. They talked for awhile but they where both too tired so they had to hang up. At seven Taylor's alarm sounded waking her up. She jumped in the shower. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. She simply pulled her hair into a pony tail and slipped on a pair of flip flops. She was excited to be going to a school that didn't have uniforms. Finally she walked out the door and down the street. It took her nearly thirty minutes to walk to the school but she enjoyed it. The town was small and beautiful not unlike Ipswich. She walked into the high school and directly to the principal's office. She noticed immediately that everything was done at a slower pace. It took her over an hour to register then another hour to get her official schedule. The principal never asked why she was transferring or ask any question about her parents once he learned that she was over eighteen.

After she registered she was told to go to her third period class. The school was just one large building so it was relatively easy to navigate. She knocked on the door and a female voice called for her to enter. She walked in and handed her schedule to the teacher. The teacher introduced her to the class and instructed her to take a seat in the back of the class. It was weird to sit in a class that didn't look like a movie theater and just simply desks. She immediately knew that her new school wasn't going to be easy once she noticed several girls in the center of the room starring and whispering. To Taylor they seemed to be the pre-Madonna's of the school. All of them wore tights shirts and mini skirts. And to her supreme disappointment she had those same four girls of nearly all of her classes. Its safe to say that Taylor and these girls dint see eye to eye.

After school she started back to the cabin. As she rounded the corner she bumped into an unexpected face.

"Sorry." Taylor said as she slowly looked up.

"No, it's my fault." Dean answered back.

"Dean?" Taylor asked.

"Yes and you are Taylor right. Its hard to recognize you with out that blonde boy attached to your hip." Dean smiled.

"What? What are you doing here?"

"My parents thought a change of scenery would do me good." Dean lied.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked as her started to walk with Taylor.

"It's a long complicated story." Taylor answered.

"Meaning its personal." Dean figured. "Dose it have anything to do with the info Kayla made me dig up about your parents?"

"Kind of." Taylor answered. "Thanks by the way. I know you didn't have to track me down."

"Whatever it was an opportunity to perfect my hacking skills. Well I guess I'll see you around." Dean smiled as he left Taylor.

--------

"Kayla?" Tyler called for her after school. Kayla spun around and waited for Tyler to catch up.

"So do you have any plans tonight?" Tyler asked.

"No." Kayla answered.

"Well would you like to go to dinner with me?" Tyler blushed.

"Um…sure." Kayla blushed back.

"Great. Pick you up at seven." Tyler called as he skipped off to swim practice.

At seven sharp Tyler knocked on Kayla's door. She smiled as she opened it. After much debate she decided to dress in a simple pair of jeans and a form fitting top. Now that she saw Tyler in his jeans and hoddie she knew she made to right choice.

"You ready?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah." Kayla smiled grabbing her purse. Tyler led the way to his car.

"Um you look great." Tyler said softly.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Kayla smiled. Tyler opened the door to his car as she crawled in. The drive to the restaurant was quite. It wasn't until they sat down at the table that Tyler started talking again.

"Thank you again for helping with Taylor." Tyler replied.

"No problem." Kayla shrugged. "So are you going to see her this weekend?"

"Actually no. The coach just informed us that we where invited to a swim tournament this weekend. Reid was so pissed I thought he was going to explode. The coach threatened to fail anyone who misses it and unfortunately Reid can't afford to fail."

"Well, I hope he can last two weeks with out her." Kayla said. "He was bad enough with just a week and a half."

"Well at least this time he can talk to her." Tyler reminded her.

"So how do you really feel about your best friend dating your sister?" Kayla asked.

"At first I hated it but now it's ok. Reid was a womanizer and a wild card but Taylor found away to control him. Taylor is happy and Reid is so in love it's crazy. I never thought Reid would be the one to fall so hard and so fast for a girl." Tyler answered. "Come to think of it I never thought Pogue and Caleb would either."

"What about you? You've never fallen for a girl." Kayla asked.

"No not really." Tyler blushed. He caused Kayla to blush too. "But who knows."


	19. Future Talk

**Hey loyal readers. I have finished the story and all I need to do is post them. The more you review the faster I will post.**

**------**

"Hello?" Taylor answered the phone. Since her parents took her cell phone she was forced to use the land line in the cabin.

"Coach scheduled a tournament this weekend." Reid said angrily.

"What?" Taylor asked barely able to understand him.

"We have a swim meet this weekend." Reid repeated.

"Oh." Taylor said slightly disappointed. "So I guess the next time I'll see you is spring break."

"I know. I can't wait that long." Reid was angry Taylor could hear it in his voice. She knew he was pacing as he talked to her.

"It's going to suck but just think how good it's going to be when we see each other again." Taylor said trying to calm him.

"It would be better if it was right now." Reid countered.

"Look Reid, you know there's going to be college scouts at this meet and if you impress them you could get a scholarship." Taylor argued.

"I don't need a scholarship I need you."

"Well I need to go to college." Taylor argued. "And I need a boyfriend who wants to go to college with me."

"You know I want to go with you." Reid replied. "Hey where are you going anyways?" Reid realized that with everything that has happened this year they forgot to have that discussion.

"I think Duke or Harvard." Taylor answered. "I already have access to my trust fund from my grandparents so at least my parents can't take that away from me. But either way I'll need a scholarship."

"You have a 4.0 GPA of course your going to get a scholarship." Reid reassured her.

"I know but so will everyone else who applies to Harvard." Taylor argued.

"Oh come on. You know yow have plenty of volunteer hours, references and great grades. You're a shoe-in." Reid reassured him.

"Let's hope you right." Taylor sighed. "So where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere that's close to you. I'm going crazy here alone." Reid replied.

"Reid, you're never alone. You have the other boys with you." Taylor corrected him.

"Yeah but I don't fool around with them." Reid countered. "I kind of need you for that."

"Well then I guess you'll just have to wait." Taylor teased.

------

"Thanks for dinner." Kayla told Tyler as they stopped in front of her dorm.

"Thanks for coming." Tyler smiled.

"Well I guess I'll let you get to bed." Tyler said looking down.

"Well then I guess this is good night." Kayla said. Tyler looked up meeting her eyes. He took her face in his hands and pulled her face to his. He gently kissed her until Kayla couldn't take it anymore and she finally had to deepen the kiss.

-------

In the coming weeks Tyler and Kayla seemed to be inseparable. Every spare second they had they where together. It seemed to the others that they where fallowing Reid and Taylor's footsteps. Kayla couldn't help but fall for him. His eyes where intriguing and every time he looked at her she melted inside. Something about him made her forget everything that she came for.

Caleb, Pogue and Reid constantly nagged him about the way he acted when he was with her. When the entire group was together they where always holding hands and standing next to each other. They spent the time in between classes stealing kisses. They spent practically every night in Kayla's room "studying" leaving Reid alone.

Taylor continued going to school as a way to distract herself. Dean was always around. She never saw him during school but it seemed that everyday she ran into him after school. Often he would escort her to the library and she could see him working several tables away. They exchanged causal words but by Friday they where having as full conversation. Taylor stayed after school nearly everyday in the library using their computer and internet to do much of her homework and email some of her friends. She would rather be there then the lonely cabin but she knew that at around six the phone would start ringing.

The four gossiping girls, who she meet on the first day of class, who Taylor referred too as "The Bimbo Barbie's", Kirsten, Molly, Ashley and Gabby, only got worse. It seemed that Taylor received a little too much attention from the boy's; one boy by the name of Kevin in particular. Kevin was the captain of the football team and Kristin's on again off again boyfriend. Taylor knew she should have explained that she had a boyfriend but part of her loved to watch the Barbie's squirm. Apparently in their little town no ones threatened their raign as queens until Taylor inadvertently walked in. She had received several threats warning her to watch out by Taylor brushed them off and continued on her way. She's been through worse then anything the Barbie's could do to her.

Sarah and Kate called her twice a week. Caleb and Pogue also called twice needing to know everything was ok. Tyler called every other day and was more than willing to talk about his budding relationship with Kayla (who also called her a few times). Reid called once, sometimes twice, a day. If he was having a bad day their conversations usually ended shortly. If Reid was having a good day their conversation lasted hours and always ended because one of them fell asleep.

Kayla drove down with Sarah and Kate to watch the boys in their swim meet. They sat in the stands and cheer all the boys to victory. Kate was sure to call Taylor and give her a color commentary as Reid swam and won his race. Kayla couldn't help but blush when Tyler won his race and turn towards her. And everyone else saw it too which turned into hours of entertainment for them.


	20. Reunited Again

**Hello, this is the second of two chapters that I have posted today so make sure you read them both.**

-------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since Taylor was left alone at the cabin. She managed to entertain herself so far but the expectation of her the other coming tonight was almost too much to handle. She figured they would leave after school which meant they would arrive at around seven thirty. So she had until then to wait. She gathered her things after the final bell sounded. It took every ounce of control she had to resist running back to the cabin. But she slowed down and reminded her self she had over three hours to wait. She walked down the hall when as usual she ran into Dean.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." Dean smiled as he walked up behind Taylor.

"Hey." Taylor said as Dean fell into stride with her.

"So have any big plans for spring break?" Dean asked.

"As a matter of fact my friends are coming down for the week."

"Oh so that means Reid will be coming too." Dean said lowering his voice.

"Yes and so will Kayla."

"Ah, my cousin. Well as of right now I'm not on the best terms with my family so it may be best if you don't mention me being here." Dean said quickly.

"Well I guess I can avoid the topic; if you're lucky." Taylor smiled.

"Thank you. So I guess you want to get home and get ready for your guests." Dean said. "I'll see you next week." Dean bowed before she could reply and walked down the other hall. Taylor slowed her pace as she walked out into the front of the school. She shifted through her back pack trying to find her ipod for her walk to the cabin

"Who are they?" Molly (A Bimbo Barbie) asked pointing to the parking lot where some boys where cursing.

"I don't know but I intend to find out." Kristin smiled. "But first we have business to take care of."

The moment the door closed behind her Taylor wished she took the long way around because she was spotted by the bimbo Babies. They headed straight for her.

"Well, well look what we have here." Kristin the leader said in a cynical tone.

"I'm in too good of a mood to deal with you right now." Taylor replied as she tried to walk past them.

"Why? It's not like you have anything better to do." Kristin said loudly drawing attention to them. "We all know you walk home alone and _stay_ alone."

"What's wrong Taylor? No one loves you enough to stick around." Molly added.

"You know absolutely nothing about my life and who dose or dose not love me." Taylor replied.

"Oh, what now are you going to cry?" Kristin mocked. An even bigger crowd was forming around them.

"No but I'm about to get pissed." Taylor said gritting her teeth. She fought the urge to use her powers.

"Come on Taylor. Don't cry because no one loves you." Molly tautened. "There's always dogs. They don't care what you look like."

"For you information I have plenty of people who love me." Taylor answered. She made another attempt to leave but was blocked by the gathering crowd. _God don't these people have anything better to do?_ Taylor thought.

"Like who?" Kristin asked. "Casper?"

"Like my boy friend, my brothers and my friends."

"Imaginary people don't count." Molly laughed.

"Hey!" Several male voices called from behind them at once. Kristin looked up and noticed the boys she saw earlier standing in front of a SUV. Kristin sent them a flirty smile as Taylor wiped her head around and smiled.

"Sorry girls but my imaginary friends just showed up." Taylor smiled as she walked towards the SUV. From a distance the crowd watched as three girls pushed past the boys and ran to Taylor. After hugging each of them next came the boys. Tyler was the first boy to reach her. He quickly hugged her before Pogue pushed him to the side. Then Caleb came.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Taylor asked.

"We skipped a few classes." Pogue shrugged.

"Are you ok?" Caleb whispered in her ear as he hugged her next.

"Never better." Taylor smiled; especially when Caleb moved over revealing Reid who stood smirking in the back. He made a decision to let the other say hello first because he knew that once he had her in his arms he wouldn't want to let her go. Taylor ran the rest of the way to him leaping into his outstretched arms. Reid held her tightly pressing his lips to hers. _God he felt good_. His arms have been longing to wrap around her and his lips have been burning to touch hers. They didn't care that nearly every eye at school was on them. Taylor wished she could have seen the look on Kristin's face but kissing Reid was so much better.

"Alright love birds." Pogue called pulling Taylor's shirt causing her to pull away from Reid. "That's enough PDA for a day." Pogue grabbed Taylor and threw her over his shoulder. "Let's get the party started."

"Pogue put me down." Taylor yelled half laughing. "Where are we going?"

"Were going out on the lake and having some fun." Reid replied walking closely behind. "Pogue, do you think I can have my girlfriend back?"

"No." Pogue answered simply.

"But I don't have a bathing suit." Taylor said stopping a soon to be battle of the wits.

"Shopping." Sarah and Kate cheered.

"We brought your car so you and the girls can go shopping while we men go get the boat ready." Tyler said.

"Yeah my car. No more walking thirty minutes too and from school." Taylor cheered.

"No wonder your legs look great." Pogue laughed. Kate smacked him over the head fallowed by Reid which caused Pogue to let Taylor down. Tyler gladly threw Taylor her keys. With a quick kiss from their boyfriends (or a long one between Taylor and Reid) they girls slipped into Taylor's car.


	21. A nice Distraction

Taylor drove her car to towards town with her girlfriends. "So how's the new school?" Kayla asked.

"Um, pretty good except for the Bimbo Barbie's." Taylor asked.

"Those girls we saw you with?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. They've had it out for me since the first day when they caught the quarterback flirting with me." Taylor replied as she pulled in front of a small clothing store.

"Oh, better not tell Reid." Kate laughed. "He's liable to blow a casket."

"So true." Taylor laughed as they climbed out of the car. "So," Taylor said as she linked arms with Kayla "What's going on between you and my brother?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Kayla blushed.

"Oh come on! They have been inseparable the past few weeks. Their all googlie eyed over each other." Kate answered as they walked into the store.

"Leave them alone Kate." Sarah replied. "Their cute together."

"Well it's about time my brother found a girl. I'm glade I at least like you." Taylor replied as Kayla continued to blush.

"True that." Kate said as she went through a rack of bikinis.

"So, tell me what I've missed." Taylor demanded as she also looked threw the racks.

The girls shopped as they filled Taylor in on the events of Ipswich. Taylor was just glad not to be alone anymore. Finally after nearly an hour they each came out of the store with a new bikini. Sarah bought a white on that tied around the neck. Kate bought a blue one that came with matching board shorts. Kayla bought a red one that had black flower classically covering it. Taylor bought a black one that was sure to make Reid's jaw drop. Taylor drove them back to the cabin where the boys where just pulling the boat out of the storage shed in the back. With out saying a word the girls ran up the stairs to change. When Taylor walked into her room she saw Reid's suitcase thrown on the bed with cloths spilling out. She smiled to himself figuring he must have just dug his swim trunks out and not bothered to fix his mess. Taylor quickly pushed the clothing back inside his suitcase and flipped the top closed. She put on her bathing suit and one of Reid's t-shirts then walked to the bathroom where the girls where already gathering. Kate was French braiding Kayla's hair while Sarah was brushing her back into a neat pony tail. Taylor just bent her head back and gathered her hair on top of her head and put it in a messy bun. Once they where done they headed down stairs to meet the boys. They all had on white tank tops with their swim trunks. Pogue's where a Burt orange. Caleb's where navy blue while Tyler's where a dark green. Reid's where his favorite color black with a white strip up each leg.

"You girls ready?" Pogue yelled.

"Yeah." The girls cheered. As usual they all climbed into Tyler's SUV and headed to the lake. It only took them about fifteen minutes to make it to the dock. With Pogue guiding the way Tyler backed the boat into the water. After everyone was in the boat Pogue skillfully drove towards the middle of the giant lake. Suddenly Pogue stopped the boat and turned off the engine.

"What's up?" Caleb asked.

"Last one in buys dinner." Pogue yelled as he threw his shirt off and dove into the water. Instantly Caleb threw his shirt off and dove in with Sarah and Kate. Reid pulled his shirt off as Taylor did the same. He grabbed her by the waist and jumped over into the water. Last was Tyler and Kayla. They both threw their shirts off but Kayla stopped and yelled "Ouch!"

"What?" Tyler spun around looking at Kayla concerned.

"My ankle, I twisted it." Kayla said as she hopped forwards.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Kayla suddenly jumped over board laughing. "Guess your buying dinner." She called as she surfaced.

"That was just mean." Tyler smiled as he dove in next to her.

"Reid stop!" Taylor demanded as Reid splashed.

"Make me!" Reid taunted this time diving under water and coming up behind her.

"Reid." Taylor laughed as she lunged for him pushing his head under water with his mouth fully open. When Reid finally came up he spit water out of his mouth and sent her a smirk. "What?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing." Reid shrugged. "You're just in so much trouble."

"Oh really and what's my punishment?" Taylor smirked.

"Oh just wait and see." Reid smirked as he dived under the water again. Taylor flinched as she felt him run his hands up her hips and came up behind her once again. He bent his head and kissed the crock of her neck. Taylor turned around in his arms and captured his lips in hers.

Unfortunately the moment was short lived. Pogue and Caleb dove under the water and each grabbed one of Reid's legs and pulled him under nearly taking Taylor with him. That's pretty much how the rest of the evening went. They just goofed off and had fun. It was a nice distraction from their normal power-centered lives.


	22. Pool Halls and Late Night Walks

"Reid will you stop sucking face and play pool. It's your turn." Tyler shouted over the noise in the pool hall. As usual the dinner that Tyler had to buy, seeing as he was the last in the water, was at a local pool hall. Reid moaned slight as he pulled away from Taylor to turn his attention to his pool game. The boys played pool while the girls sat at a table behind them and talked.

"Well, well looks whose back." A snide voice echoed from the other side of the pool hall.

"Leave, now!" Reid yelled as he threw his stick onto the pool table. Taylor looked up and saw Kevin (the captain of the football team and the flirt) staring Reid down. Just behind him were Kristin and the rest of the Bimbo Barbie's and their poor boyfriends. Taylor instantly noticed the boys tense up.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked Tyler as she walked up behind him fallowed by the rest of the girls.

"Remember during Christmas break when Reid got in a fight and used? He was the reason." Tyler explained pointing at Kevin.

"Oh shit." Taylor whispered.

"Oh shit is right. Reid's temper is already at dangerous levels." Tyler whispered. "You need to calm him down."

"I'm on it." Taylor said as she took a deep breath and stepped in. She ran her hand over the small of Reid's back and walked around to face him. She stood in between Reid and Kevin but unfortunately she wasn't tall enough to block his view.

"Hey, why don't we just go?" Taylor offered forcing Reid to look at her. The other girls stood close by their boyfriends knowing that if need be they wouldn't hesitate to defend Taylor or one of their brothers.

"What's the rush? You afraid your boyfriends not man enough to handle himself." Kristin echoed as she stepped out beside Kevin.

"No, I'm worried that your boyfriend is the one who's not man enough." Taylor yelled refusing to turn around. She felt Reid's muscles flex under her hands.

"Wow just because you fell for a loser doesn't mean you're stuck with him. Why don't you let me show you what a real man is?" Kevin added. Kristin slapped him across the shoulder but he chose to ignore it. Now Taylor was getting upset, part of her wanted to let Reid beat the hell out of him but she was worried that he would use.

Taylor turned around to face Kevin but was sure to keep a good hold on Reid. "Oh stop being a baby just because I refused to go out with you." Taylor said. "Just take your Barbie and leave."

"Well, what did you say?" Kevin asked as she took a step closer to Taylor. Instantly Pogue, Caleb and Tyler stepped forwards closer to Taylor.

"Yeah, what did you say?" Reid echoed he was obviously angry that Kevin even had the nerve to ask Taylor, his girl, out. Taylor pressed her body against his trying to calm him.

"You heard me. Now if you don't mind, I have a pressing matter to discuss with my _man_." Taylor replied. She pulled Reid towards the door shortly fallowed by the others.

"What a dick." Reid spat once everyone was out of the pool hall. "Did he really hit on you?"

"He tired." Taylor shrugged.

"Wait a minute, now I really have to go beat his ass." Reid started to walk back inside but Taylor stopped him.

"Come on, I can think of so many other things I would rather be doing." Taylor smiled. With that Reid forgot what he was doing and raced to the SUV anxious to get back to the cabin and away from the others.

By the time they reached the cabin it was well past two o'clock and Reid was restless. But Taylor made him wait until everyone else was into their rooms before she allowed him to get excited. Reid grabbed Taylor and raced up the steps and into the bed room.

"It's time for your punishment." Reid smirked, laying Taylor down on the bed.

-----

Kayla looked up from her book when she heard a knock at her door. "It's open." She called already knowing who it was.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Tyler asked walking in and shutting the door behind him.

"No I was just reading. What's up?" Kayla asked putting her book on the night stand.

"I just got a little lonely." Tyler smiled as he walked to the side of her bed.

"Really, it just so happens that I was feeling a little lonely too." Kayla smirked as she patted the bed beside her. Tyler wasted no time in pulling the covers back and getting into bed.

"Better?" Kayla asked.

"Much." Tyler smiled as he leaned over and kissed her. Kayla didn't resist as he shifted on top of her and lowering her to the bed. Instead she deepened the kiss and invited him.

-----

_Their too close. I warned you to stay away now you will have to pay the price. They are coming to destroy our kind. You must be prepared to fight._

Taylor jerked awake after her dream. The words still echoed in her head. Pay what price? Taylor didn't know why but she was freaked out. She was also restless. Gently she moved Reid's arm off of her waist and pulled the covers back. Quietly she put on one of Reid's swim shirts and a pair of shorts and she down stairs. As she passed the couch she noticed that Tyler wasn't on it. She cringed a little at the thought as she walked out the back door. The night air was cool and refreshing. She decided to take a walk to clear her mind. She needed to think everything out because the last thing she wanted was to go to the boys and freak them out over nothing.

She walked out onto the woods taking in the fresh air. Soon she came to a clearing with an old log. She sat down and gazed up at the star filled sky. The dream played over and over again in her mind. She knew it was a warning but a warning about what? Who was close? What kind will they destroy? How can she fight them?"

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the foot steps behind her. Someone grabbed her pulling her off the log. Taylor fought her unknown attacker but she didn't dare use her powers she still didn't trust the amount of powers she had. She stomped on their foot and threw her elbow back making contact with their nose. She was on the verge of escaping when another hand wrapped around her mouth. She felt another person grab on to her arm. She felt a needle poke into her shoulder then everything went black.


	23. Confrontation Part 1

**Here it is the start of the main event. As always please review.**

* * *

Reid jerked awake falling off the bed and on to the cool floor. He threw himself back up noticing Taylor wasn't there. He threw on a pair of black sweat pants and a white shirt before he frantically searched the house. He didn't care about being quiet, he knew something was wrong he was just hoping it wasn't his worst fear.

"Something's wrong." Caleb stated as he walked out of his room fallowed by Sarah. "I can feel it."

"I feel it too." Pogue said walking up the stairs with Kate.

"Taylor's missing." Reid informed them sounding desperate and scared at the same time.

"Shit." Tyler replied as Kayla stood close by. "Caleb you can sense people… find out where she is."

Caleb closed his eyes and concentrated. "It's weak. All I can sense is that she outside in a clearing."

"Damn." Reid exclaimed. "She needs us and she needs us now."

"Alright, let's get going." Caleb stated as he lead the way down stairs. Everyone instantly fallowed. They walked outside and circled the house. Reid suddenly stopped and turned towards the trees. He couldn't explain it be he knew Taylor was out there.

"This way." Reid called to the others. Without question the others fallowed. As quietly as they could they crept through the woods. Sarah clung to Caleb and Kate did the same to Pogue. Kayla held tightly onto Tyler's hand as they weaved through the trees. A faint glow began to pierce the darkness and instinctively everyone began to lower there stance and duct behind a large bush.

They peered threw the bush at the clearing ahead. Several men and women circled around with about ten feet in between each. The where gathered around wearing dark clothing and several where hooded. It was a truly creepy sight. In the canter lay Taylor. She was still passed out and one man circled continually around her. He stared down at her with a sadistic grin plastered on his scruffy face.

"Girls you need to go back to the cabin and wait there! Lock yourselves in and keep your cell phones close!" Caleb instructed. Knowing better then to argue at such a critical time they agreed. Quietly they turned and headed for the cabin. The boys watched as the girls vanished from their sights. Then they turned back to the gathering. No one knew what was going on all they knew is that whatever it was, was bad. In the distance they could see Taylor begin to stir awake.

"We need to get her out of there." Reid demanded.

"Shut up." Caleb warned holding up his hand. "Listen." The boys listen intently and it took them no time to realize someone was coming. They dived behind another bush as several people approached. The only thing they saw was about six sets of feet pass by. They waited making sure no one else was coming. It took about five minutes before they where satisfied that no one else was coming they moved back so they could see the gathering.

They squinted into the clearing and fought rage when they saw who joined the gathering. Next to Taylor sat Kate, Sarah and Kayla. Sarah and Kate where kneeling down trying to wake Taylor up. Kayla stood and circled around looking at everyone who surrounded them. Slowly Taylor opened her eyes and with some assistance she was able to stand up. She was clearly wobbly from the drug so Sarah and Kate steadied her.

"They're here." One of the figures shouted. "There close."

"Yes I feel it too." A man who stood close to the girls in the center yelled. "Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler why don't you join us."

The boys looked to each other with concern plastered on there faces nodding silently the boys stood. They had no plan but they didn't want to chance getting the girls hurt. Slowly they walked out of the dense woods and walked into the clearing. They stood close to each other but far enough apart that they had room to move their arms if need be.

"Well, well look who decided to join the party." The man in the center laughed. The boys ignored him and headed straight for the girls. Each of them focusing on their own targets.

"Stop, or the girls will pay." The man in the center shouted. Reluctantly the boys stopped. Reid's eyes never left Taylor. Taylor looked up silently begging Reid not to use his powers. Se could see his anger reaching dangerous levels and his eyes began to darken.

"Who are you?" Caleb's strong voice echoed. Sarah and Kate stood straight up staring at the boys hoping for any clue about what to do next. Kayla had her back to the boys while Taylor tried desperately to shake off the powerful drug. Her eyes where now closed because evidently the drug messed with her powers and her eyes went from black to normal constantly. After a silent battle with herself Taylor regained control over her powers and her eyes returned to normal. Reid's eyes where still on Taylor.

"They call me Adams but you are who I'm interested in Caleb Danvers. Judging by your tough stance and your position slight ahead of the others your reputation of being a leader precedes you. No wonder Sarah finds you appealing."

"How do you know us?" Pogue demanded.

"Oh I know all about you Mr. Perry. You're the second brother and long time boyfriend of Kate. You have o love for speed yet a soft spot for those closest to you. I've been waiting along time to come face to face with the Sons of Ipswich." Adams replied walking closer to the girls. Hey was toying with them.

"Just tell us what you want." Reid demanded with his eyes still locked on Taylor.

"Aw, you must be Reid Garwin. The town bad ass with a soft spot for a certain…" Adams walked beside Taylor and ran his finger down the side of her face. "…girl, a certain best friends twin sister." Reid jerked into motion but was stopped by Adams words. "Don't come any closer Garwin or poor Taylor here will suffer the consequences."

"If you harm a hair on her head so help me god I will bury you." Reid threatened.

"Mr. Garwin you are in no place to make threats. It would be such a shame to harm such beautiful creatures. The girls will live if you just give us what we want." Adams replied stepping even closer to Taylor. Reid's temper fumed as Adams pressed his body against hers.

"And what would that be?" Tyler yelled.

"You." Adams answered. "It's all about the sons of Ipswich. So you must be Tyler the loyal, quite one."

The boys looked at each other confused. The girls stood in the middle as Taylor began to regain control over her body; she stood straighter and was now aware of the situation and the closeness of Adams. Smoothly she leaned closer to Kate way from Adams. Kayla still stood with her back to them.

"Then let the girls go and we'll do anything you want." Caleb yelled.

"It's not that easy. They're our insurance policy." Adams yelled. Flashed of when Chase had control over Taylor just a few months ago raced through everyone's minds. "You need to cooperate with us first."

"How so?" Pogue asked.

"Just honestly answer a few questions. For every question you answer you will receive a prize." Adams smiled as he turned to walk closer to the sons as two boys walked over to the girls.

"What is this, a game?" Reid demanded.

"You can say that." Adams replied. "See I know all about your precious powers and your abilities. But I know you won't use them with your lovely girlfriends so close."

"How…" Tyler started to ask.

"Well Mr. Simms you inherited your powers from your ancestors we also inherited something from our ancestors." Adams smiled. "As you look around every single person has in some way been hurt by your powers. For instance my great, great grandfather was killed during the Salem which trails from a spell cast by John Putnam. See my great, great grandfather had a special gift for sensing when a certain power was being used; a gift that he passed on to me."

"So you're what, witch hunters?" Reid asked.

"Something like that." Adams answered.

"I'm sorry, but we've never harmed another individual using our powers." Caleb stood strong.

"Ah, which leads me to my first question, what about Chase Collins? He's supposed to be one of the Sons of Ipswich and yet he has killed five innocent people." Adams mood suddenly turned dark.

"Chase was never one of us. He came to Ipswich to kill us and we protected ourselves. Chase Collins was never a Son of Ipswich." Pogue answered.

"But he shares your power." Adams replied. "How could you turn you back on one of your own?"

"Chase Collins may have had the power but he also had a corrupt soul. That's what set us apart. Chase used his powers to hurt others we would never do that. We know what the powers can do to us and others." Caleb yelled. "Now we answered your question what do we get in turn?"

"Alright to show we are people of our word we will allow one girl to go to you." Adams said. "You can have Sarah back." Adams motioned as one of the guards pushed Sarah towards the boys. Sarah was forced to leave Taylor's side. Quickly she ran into Caleb's open arms and after a quick hug Caleb protectively pushed Sarah behind him.


	24. Confrontation Part 2

**Second posting of the night. I only have like two chapters after this so the more you review the faster I wil post.**

* * *

"You seem to be nervous there Tyler." Adams yelled. "Is it the fact that your secret is revealed or is it your sister or is it the fact that you girlfriend is too ashamed to look at you?"

Tyler was baffled by the sudden attention. He had been standing back trying to work out a plan. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on like you haven't noticed the sudden distance your girlfriend has taken. Or the lack of surprise she has exhibited?" Adams replied.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler demanded.

"You want to tell them?" Adams turned to Kayla. For the first time Kayla turned to look at the boys. Her cheeks where stained with tears and her eyes where red.

"What is he talking about?" Tyler pleaded looking at Kayla.

"I never meant for this to happen." Kayla cried.

"What?"

"She's been working for us." Adams informed them. At once the boys' expression hardened as well as the girls.

"What?" This time it was Taylor who spoke. "I invited you to be our friends and this whole time you where plotting against us."

"It was never supposed to be like this." Kayla replied turning to Taylor. "I never thought this would happen. I thought I was just supposed to prove that the power existed and was passed through family genetics. I never wanted this to happen. No one was supposed to get hurt."

"You lied to me." Tyler yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect to…" Kayla started tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"To what? Lead me on? Make me think that you actually cared?" Tyler's anger shot through the roof.

"No fall for you. Tyler please…" Kayla pleaded. Tears flowed freely as Kayla started to walk toward Tyler but another boy in a hooded sweat shirt stepped in to stop her.

"No you lied to me and put my family in danger." Tyler yelled. Kayla fought the person who was holding her desperately trying to get to Tyler. She reached up and threw his hood back revealing his identity. Taylor's jaw dropped when she saw Dean.

"You." Taylor shouted. "You manipulative bitches." Taylor lunged at Dean and Kayla but Kate caught her.

"No, not yet. We need to buy our time." Kate whispered to Taylor for only her to hear. Reid inched closer' his rage escalating and his fists ready.

"Aw, our second spy is revealed." Adams laughed. "I do have to admit the friendship formed between Dean and Taylor over the past weeks was masterful. Who would have ever suspected that?"

"Bastard!" Reid yelled at both Adam and Dean.

"Reid." Caleb warned. "What is the meaning behind this? Why are you playing these games with us? Just tell us what to do to insure the girls' safety."

"I told you I want the sons of Ipswich." Adams yelled letting his anger get the best of him. "Why don't you tell me what happened to Chase? You may get another reward."

"We've been through this. Chase showed up plotting to kill us and take our powers and we stopped him." Pogue answered.

"Not the first time you met, but the second." Adams explained. "We know Chase came to you a second time. I felt his powers return after months of silence. Then I felt a surge of power greater than another before a new power."

The boys shot a concerned look to Taylor before Reid finally spoke. "We all used at the same time to take him down. That must have been what you felt."

"No. Something else had to of happened. I want an answer of your precious girlfriends will feel the consequences." Adams yelled. All of the others in the gathering took a step closer enclosing the Sons and the girls. The boys stood silent desperately trying to find an answer to satisfy Adams.

"Times up." Adams yelled seconds later. "Tie the girls." Two figures broke away from the others and walked towards Kate and Taylor. The each grabbed one of the girls throwing them to the ground. Reid and Pogue jerked into motion only to be stopped by Adams.

"Any closer and they will be more then just tied up." Adams threatened. "You don't want that do you?" If looks could kill Adams would have been 12 feet under. Sarah began to cry as she saw the other two tied tightly together and forced to lie on the ground.

"No. Adams you promised no one would get hurt. You said all you wanted was to know how the power is reproduced. You promised no one would get hurt," Kayla yelled still being held back by Dean.

"You know I don't understand you Kayla. I would have thought you of all people would want to find out what happened to your brother." Adams commented.


	25. Confrontation Part 3

**Please review and tell me what you think**.

* * *

"Brother?" Tyler demanded. 

"Oh she didn't tell you that her brother was Chase?" Adams laughed.

"Tyler. I'm sorry. I just wanted the truth; I wanted to know who my brother was and where he came from. I didn't know what happened to my brother or if he was even still alive. I thought Adams would help me find him instead he just wanted to…"

"Don't." Tyler interrupted her.

"No I have to explain. I just wanted to know what happened to him. He was my brother. I still love him just as much as you love Taylor." Kayla tried to explain.

"Don't even bother." Tyler interrupted. "I'm not interested in what you have to say any more. You lied to me and you put my family in danger."

"My father willed me his powers." Caleb blurted out bring the conversation to a halt. "That's why the power was so great because it was like six people using at once instead of just four."

"Six?" Adams was thrown off by the number.

"Us four plus Chase plus my father's powers." Caleb explained. He hoped to god his explanation was good enough.

"Willing your powers to another is against the covenant rules." Adams pointed out.

"I know but it was a life or death situation. I never asked my father he just did it. Chase was holding Sarah against me the first time." Caleb explained.

"And who was Chases leverage the second time?" Adams asked. "Chase always used others to force people to give him what he wanted. I believe he called them his insurance policy."

"Taylor." Caleb answered simply. "We answered all your questions its time for you to give us something."

"Ok. Dean, tie Kayla up with the others." Adams smiled.

"What?" Dean asked completely confused.

"Now." Adams demanded. Dean hesitated a moment before he did as he was told. He pushed Kayla to the ground as gently as he could before tying her up to the other. It was now where Kayla was laying on top of Taylor and Kate.

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered before he returned to his place in the group. Reid looked at Taylor making eyes contact.

"Kayla, are you really sorry?" Taylor whispered.

"Yes." Kayla replied.

"Good then on the count of three you a need to roll over so I'm on top. Keep you heads down and don't move." Taylor whispered.

"What are you planning?" Kate asked.

"Just do it." Taylor replied. "And when the time is right run like hell away from here with Sarah."

"How, we're tied up?" Kayla asked.

"I'll take care of that." Taylor reassured them. Taylor lifted her head making contact with Reid again. She tried to send him a silent message.

"1"

"Now isn't that better." Adams voice echoed.

"2"

"Now who's…" Adams started again.

"3" In one swift motion Kate and Kayla rolled over leaving Taylor on top. With surges of anger and fear racing through her body Taylor released a power orb. It hovered just above her nose and in a split second it exploded pushed all of those it touched back a good thirty feet. All of the surrounding guards where knocked out. The ropes binding Kayla and Kate fell from them.

"Go." Taylor yelled rolling off of them using what little strength she had left. Her body was drained and she felt reality slipping away. Kate and Kayla listened to her and took off. They headed for Sarah who was lying on the ground protectively cover by Caleb who just barely made it to the ground before the power exploded. Caleb pushed Sarah up and as Kate ran past she grabbed her hand and they took off. Reid scrambled to his feet darting to Taylor's side. He pulled her limp body into his lap.

"Taylor?" Reid asked on the verge of tears. He shook her slightly but Taylor did not wake up. "Taylor?" For the first time in Reid Garwins' life he was crying. The others raced to his side and looked down at the limp form.

"What's wrong with her?" Pogue asked.

"She's still breathing but she won't wake up." Reid cried. Tyler fell to his knees on the other side of Taylor. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked at his sister.

"What happened?" Caleb asked. Everything happened so fast he wasn't able to process it.

"She saved us." Tyler said through his silent tears. A rustling sound disturbed them. They each turned and noticed Adams standing again just a few feet away.

"Bastard!" Reid yelled diving over the others and spearing Adams. Reid didn't want to use his powers he just wanted to kill Adams with his bare hand. Reid's fist crashed repeatedly into Adams before Pogue pulled him away.

"Stop. He's not worth it." Pogue yelled still holding tightly on to a thrashing Reid. Caleb bent down and picked up Adams by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet roughly.

"I want you to remember this day." Caleb said to him harshly. "We could kill you in an instant but despite what you think we aren't cold blooded killers. So go and tell who ever else you work for that we spared your pathetic life. You can also let them know that the next time you threaten us and the ones we love we wont be so nice." Caleb pushed him away and after stumbling once Adams ran the other direction.

"Why did you let him go? He tried to kill us. He might have killed Taylor." Reid yelled as Pogue finally let him go.

"Because if we did we would be no better then him." Caleb said softly. "Believe me I wanted him dead just as much as you but it's not what Taylor would have wanted. Right now we need to concentrate on her."

Reid ran his hands through his hair knowing Caleb was right. "Get Taylor back to the Cabin with Tyler and find the other girls. Pogue and I will make sure no one else is seriously injured." Caleb said. Reid nodded his head and walked over to Taylor's still motionless body. Gently he bent down and picked her up. Tyler closely fallowed as they walked back to the cabin. They passed several guards who where now stirring wake but they just continued on their way leaving them be. Just before they left the dense woods about to emerge in the back of the cabin they caught up with the girls.

"Oh my god." Kate whispered covering her mouth with her hands as she noticed Taylor.

"Is she going…?" Sarah cried.

"We don't know." Tyler answered honestly pulling both of the girls into his arms. Kayla stood back and fallowed at a distance as they walked into the cabin. Reid carefully took Taylor upstairs and placed her on the bed that they shared only a few hours earlier. Reid leaned over the side of the bed silently hoping that the worst would not happen. Sarah and Kate huddled together at the edge of the bed while Tyler quietly paced. He noticed Kayla pause at the door before heading into her room.


	26. The Fall Out

**2nd ch of the night. Theres only on more chapter left so review and i will post faster.**

* * *

Caleb and Pogue walked up the step about a half an hour later.

"Any change?" Pogue asked.

"No." Tyler answered simply.

"Kayla?" Caleb asked.

"I think she's packing." Sarah whispered.

"We ran into Dean. After Caleb pulled me off of him he confirmed Kayla's story. Adams lied to her. She was told just to determine the genetic link." Pogue informed everyone.

----

Tyler paused outside of the door before he entered. Kayla was sitting on the edge of the bed. A full suite case sat on the bed behind her. Tyler cleared his throat causing Kayla to turn around startled.

"Oh, I was just packing. Don't worry I'm leaving." Kayla replied as she zipped her luggage closed.

"Dean confirmed your story." Tyler said softly.

"Oh, that's good to know. I'm sorry that I ever lied to you. I should have told you sooner that I was sent here to uncover your powers." Kayla said as she wiped a tear off of her face.

"Yeah you should have. You should've also told me Chase was your brother." Tyler added as he sat down on the bed.

"I know but I was scared. We may have only been related by adoption but he was still my brother. The truth is that I really like you and I was afraid if you found out you wouldn't like me." Kayla admitted. "I wanted you to like me."

Tyler took a deep breath and rested his head in his hands. "I should be furious with you. You lied to me and because of that you almost killed everyone that matters the most to me. My sister is still unconscious. I should be furious. But I'm not."

"Your not?" Kayla repeated walking to Tyler side.

"No." Tyler replied standing up. "I should have believed you when you said Adams lied to you about hurting us."

"You had every right to skeptic. I haven't been completely honest with you." Kayla relied.

"No you haven't but neither have I." Tyler countered. "I never told you about the powers."

"True, but that's a pretty big secret; one that's been kept for centuries." Kayla replied.

"So I guess we're even." Tyler shrugged. He took a step closer to Kayla.

"I guess." Kayla said softly staring into Tyler's beautiful blue eyes. Tyler slowly moved his head closer towards Kayla's.

"Even." Tyler whispered before he softly pressed his lips to hers. Kayla couldn't stand it any longer she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips eagerly into his.

------

"So I'm assuming you two made up." Pogue smiled as Kayla and Tyler walked into the room hand-in-hand.

"You can say that." Tyler smiled slightly.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I honestly didn't think Adams would harm you." Kayla said meekly.

"It's ok." Caleb replied. "We know."

"Thank you." Kayla smiled

"Is there any change?" Tyler asked as his eyes where glued to Taylor.

"No. She hasn't even moved." Caleb replied. He was sitting on the window seal. "I think this is her body's way of recovering. She used a large amount of power."

Sarah and Kate were still on the foot of the bed. Pogue was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Reid was sitting on the other side of the bed next to Taylor. He was holding her hand just staring at her. His expression was blank and concerning to the others.

"So we just wait?" Tyler said still looking at Taylor. Tyler took a seat next to Caleb at the window. Kayla stood close by leaning against the wall. They waited hoping for the best.

The sun set again revealing the night. Sarah and Caleb returned with dinner and everyone sat silently eating. The only noise was from the small TV in the corner of the room. It had been twelve hours since Taylor had passed out and things where looking grim. This was the second time in just a few short months that Taylor used such a great amount of power that she collapsed. They where beginning to doubt if she would ever wake up.


	27. I never did

The sun crept in the small crowded room. Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, Kate, Tyler and Kayla curled up on the floor asleep. Reid lay back in the bed next to Taylor refusing to sleep. His mind was racing when he turned on his side. He tried to hope for the best but images of his life without Taylor dominated. How could a boy so young be so in love? Reid never would have guessed that at just 18 years old he could be absolutely head over heels for a girl. A girl he couldn't imagine living without. That's what scared him. His life was the covenant and most of all Taylor. In one night his entire world was threatened.

He looked over at Taylor and brushed the hair out of her eyes. He rested his hand on her hip and pulled himself closer to her. He rested his forehead against her feeling her breath against his.

"Please come back to me." Reid whispered softly.

"I never left." Taylor's soft voice echoed. Reid pulled back quickly looking at her. Taylor's eyes where barely open but her head was moving and her hand moved up to rest of Reid's chest.

"Thank god." Reid nearly cried pulling her into his arms.

"I must have had you worried." Taylor whispered.

"You have no idea." Reid breathed refusing to let go of Taylor. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Taylor asked as Reid finally let her go.

"The only time you use your power you end up scaring the hell out of me. You end up passing out for days." Reid answered.

"Sorry. You know what Caleb said my emotions control my powers. When I'm scared or angry my instincts take over." Taylor whispered.

"Fine just no more using." Reid breathed.

"Alright. I wont use as long as you don't use." Taylor smiled slightly.

"Deal." Reid bent his head and eagerly kissed her.

"Do you feel ok? They didn't hurt you did they?" Reid asked concerned.

"No I'm ok. My wrists are sore, probably from being tied up, but apart from that I feel fine."

"Are you sure?" Reid needed to hear it again.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired from all the excitement. I guess using my powers drains me." Taylor reassured him.

She slowly shifted as Reid lay back on his back. She rested her head on his chest. She felt his warm body against her and she knew she was safe.

"I guess you don't want me to wake the other?" Reid asked as Taylor wrapped her arms around him.

"No let them sleep." Taylor replied. "I know you probably need to sleep too. Knowing you, you've been awake all this time."

"I guess your right." Reid whispered as she wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Reid Garwin." Taylor whispered.

"I love you too Taylor Simms. All ways have and always will." Reid gently kissed the top of her head. "Now go back to sleep." Slowly they fell asleep again in each others arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello everyone. Well that's it for the second installment of Ipswich Dreams. I do have an idea for another story. It's mostly about them in college and a very, very unexpected surprise that disrupts their **_**entire**_** lives. Please let me know if you want me to write it or if you think that I should just stop here.**


	28. From the Author

Hello everyone. I've posted the first chapter of the next story. Its called Ipswich Dreams: The Elders so please check it out.


End file.
